Daily Live of Them Two
by roncaly
Summary: Hero Deku and Hero Ground Zero are childhood friends. They're from the same school, same class, same uniform. They're now pro heroes, and they live together. It's about the two of them, their job as heroes, and their feeling as a couple.
1. They're Together

**They're Together**

_It doesn't really work like that, it doesn't. _

Izuku tried his hardest to not let out any single protest while the blond spiked hair guy messing up his new All Might's figure. Collection is one of his hobbies in life that couldn't be shrugged off even after 20 years; it's already a part of his personality. Loving the guy in front of him who keep on gushing the pieces without any care too, already been with him for years, he barely remember when the last time he was not in love with the guy.

"Tsk," Katsuki finally threw the piece on his hand angrily and glared to Izuku. "This thing doesn't work. You buy shit for 100.000 yen!?" he shouted.

"It does, Kacchan.. You done it wrong," Izuku just cried internally when he picked up the piece that Katsuki threw. Gladly it looks fine.

"So? How's the right way?" Katsuki still looked pissed but he still sits there. Izuku knows, if the guy really wasn't interested, he won't be sitting there. In fact, he wouldn't even touch the box at all.

Izuku sighs and smiles. "I need to put the wires inside, and some glue for the joints. It's kinda like a puzzle."

"Hmm," Katsuki keeps staring at Izuku. Izuku feels embarrassed to be watched by Katsuki, but he tries hard to not show it.

After a couple of minutes, Katsuki understands what Izuku meant by 'put wires in' and 'glue'. It was made to be built like that. It is a pain, but it looks fun and the result is actually good. When Izuku done with the right leg, Katsuki grabs some left leg's pieces and tries to do it himself. Izuku watches him done some pieces and actually impressed by the result.

"Whoa, you are great Kacchan.. it's not fair, you just learn how to do it!" Izuku whimpered when he saw the neat result from Katsuki while touching the joints Katsuki glued together neatly. Katsuki snickered. "You might be just not talented; that's all."

Izuku rested his chin on the table, looked dejected. "Yeah, I know, I'm different from oh-so-great Ground Zero-sama."

"How lucky you are to have me here," Katsuki looked pleased with his piece and put in on the table. The leg looks stable, it can stand by itself. After a couple seconds of admiring the piece together, Katsuki opens his phone and focused on it for a couple minutes. Izuku raises his eyebrows, a little bit curious about what Katsuki typed and scrolled, but he decided to brush it off and go back on his figure. Even though he himself thought that, he couldn't help but to glance. After a good hour, Katsuki finally looked pleased and put back his phone on the table. Izuku takes the chance to sneak a peek at the phone.

All Might – Build up yourself the figure! Only 80.000 yen!

Izuku squinted his eyes.

"Kacchan… did you just buy a figure for eighty thousand yen?"

"Shut up! It's different from yours," Katsuki tried to dodge.

"Yeah sure, _different_," Izuku sighed then smiled. What a stubborn person.

Katsuki felt the sarcasm inside Izuku's tone and he frowned harder. "It's different!" he shouted louder, insisted.

"Yes, yes." Izuku is not even care about the conversation anymore. This kind of thing happened too often, Izuku doesn't even bothered to look at Katsuki when he furiously glared at the green haired boy. Looking at how Izuku concentrated at the figure made Katsuki angry. It's not about the figure. It's about that nerd's personality itself! Doing thing for hours without caring his surrounding, what is he thinking? That's exactly the reason why he was bullied! He is too dense, for God sake, too dense! Making people angry all the time! Katsuki stood up harshly; making the whole table shook and walked away without saying anything. Silently, he opens the door into his room, walks in hurriedly and closes the door.

After ten minutes, Katsuki walks out just to see the green haired hero still focusing on his figure. Katsuki crosses his hands in front of his chest and leans on his room's door, still looking at the boy playing with some red pieces. Some flashbacks came to him; the time when he bought Izuku his first present ever. It was before they're living together, the time before they graduated from UA, like the first silent week before the UA exam. Somehow Iida could convince the whole class to do the 'last study time together', and of course Kirishima was the one who succeed bringing Katsuki to the library with him. Katsuki actually didn't really mind to spend some time with his classmates, he didn't want to admit it, but he actually pretty fond of his class. They sure were annoying as fuck, but they also understand him better than all friends he had before. The last three years was fun. Really fun. But he rather die than admitting it vocally.

So he went in the library with Kirishima. One section in the library was full with faces he recognized. Katsuki rolled his eyes when Tsuyu said something about 'It's rare to see Bakugou-chan here', and Uraraka was actually glared at him when their eyes met. It was only a second, but Katsuki ignored her and walked to the empty chair crossed Uraraka while Kirishima dashed to Yaoyorozu's side and begged her to make a copy of her notes. Yaoyorozu was about to make a copy, but Mineta suddenly kneeled under her chair and begged to with red face and steam from his nose, which was followed by a kick from Jiro.

"And the phi should be added here.. with some of the…"

Katsuki looked at his side, the guy he knew well since childhood sat there, with full concentration on his book. Katsuki looked at the equation he wrote. He silently followed Izuku's handwriting while leaning on his chair, not even opening his bag, just leaned there and focused on Izuku's hand.

"…and divide it with three…"

"Wrong, divide it by four, shitty nerd."

"Huh?" Izuku surprised his train of thoughts distracted by a sound he knew really well. He couldn't hide his confused and surprised face. "K-Kacchan!"

Katsuki straighten his posture and put his hand on Izuku's book. He purposed to lean closer and closer when he reasoning why Izuku's equation was wrong. His left hand was on the back of Izuku's chair, while his right hand was on Izuku's book, Izuku could smell his scent, and he trembled a little bit when he felt Katsuki's breath on his cheek. Katsuki leaned on Izuku's right shoulder, so Izuku could felt Katsuki's body heat, slowly became more and more conscious by it. Katsuki purposely let out the word by word, slowly, with his voice lower than before. Izuku tried his hardest to not daze off and stayed focused. It was already hard as it was to stay on the topic with Bakugou's low voice near his ear, now he moved his head in front of Izuku's hand and asked, "you understand?"

Izuku bit his lip and nodded.

Katsuki looked at Izuku's bright red face and smirked. He moved away after he was pleased with Izuku's reaction. Just when he was ready to open his own book, Uraraka suddenly kicked him under the table. Katsuki jolted, more surprised than pained. He frowned and glared furiously at the brown haired girl, while the round faced girl looked more angry than he was, turned away her face from him.

"What are you thinking about, you fucking round face! Kicking people around like that!" Katsuki snapped at her. Uraraka stole a glance at him, but she closed her eyes and showed her hostility. "Hmph!"

"What!?" Katsuki was ready to explode when he felt Izuku's hand on his own.

"Kacchan, stop! We're in the library! Don't make any scene, you promised All Might that you will graduate without any problem, right?" Izuku said, worriedly while shaking his head.

"Ochako-chan is also making scene. Why are you like that?" Tsuyu who noticed the whole scene looked at Uraraka. Uraraka didn't say anything, but it was clear as day that she didn't feel wrong or has any intention to apologize. Katsuki got calmer in one second and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Katsuki noticed the reason why Uraraka got so mad, so he was able to calm down quick. He knew. He just didn't really care. Katsuki leaned on his chair and took out his book from his bag. He did have thing he wanted to review, so he decided to do that. Katsuki threw his book on the table lazily, and then he opened the page he was already marked before. Izuku glanced at the book and smiled.

"You are reviewing our history class," Izuku opened the conversation.

"Hm," Katsuki didn't really respond. Izuku felt kinda sad that Katsuki didn't say anything again and went back to his math book. Izuku was ready to write again when the low voice suddenly said,

"This thing is damn hard to remember."

Izuku smiled and looked at him again. "Yeah, I agree. But I'm more in problem with math."

"Hm. You did great job last time in math though, you won't be having that much problem this time too," Katsuki said. Izuku brightened up when he heard Katsuki's compliment.

"You think so?" Izuku grinned.

"Anyone who works that hard will pass dumbass nerd. You are a nerd, you should be fine with tests."

"It's a stigma, Kacchan. And only you call me that," Izuku shook his head.

"Oh, really?" Katsuki put his right elbow on the table while resting his chin on his right palm and looked at Izuku with a grin. "It's only me?"

Izuku blinked at the sight and hurriedly went back to his book. "Y-yeah. Only you."

Katsuki didn't say anything and went back to his book. After a few minutes of silence, a couple of junior girls walked to their aisle and stopped at Izuku's seat. Katsuki and Uraraka glanced at them as soon as they stopped walking while Izuku didn't notice them at all. When he let his guard down, Izuku could be really defenseless. He was way more relaxed because of their peaceful winter week before preparing for exam.

"U-um, Midoriya-senpai!" a girl who stood in front of the other girls was the one who talked with him. She was small, with light pink skin. She had horns, maybe her quirk had something to do with her body shape. Izuku startled and looked at their direction.

"Uh, yeah?"

"T-this is a birthday present!" she bowed hard and gave Izuku a medium sized box.

"Eh? Birthday present? But it is not my birthday, though?" Izuku a little bit confused.

"Um, Midoriya-senpai's nineteenth birthday is in July so you won't be here anymore… We want to express ourselves to you so we want to give it even if it's early," she said, embarrassed. Her pink face was flushing. "You helped me two years ago when I was still in middle school. I'm really grateful."

"You helped my grandmother a year ago when villains attacked the city, thank you very much," a girl who stood behind the pink skinned girl bowed.

"And you helped my father when his company hijacked by some theft. Thank you very much," the other girl bowed too.

Izuku stared at the box intensely, making the girl with pink skin looked worried.

"I'm sorry, we don't know you personally so we don't know about things that you need.. maybe we are bothering you?" the girl looked sad.

"No, no, no, it's not like that!" Izuku waved his hand fast, quite in panic. He didn't mean to make her sad like that.

"Whatever you give to me will be a precious gift, thank you so much! I don't really need or want anything particularly after all, so it's completely fine! Seeing you guys smile like this is all I need." Izuku smiled kindly, and the three juniors are blushing at the same time. They bowed and ran away from their aisle. A whistle blew from a far.

"Someone is getting all the attention~" Kaminari snickered after said that.

"What!? So now Midoriya is the one that the girls like!? Really!? Gimme your secret! Gimme your secret, goddamn it!" Mineta lose control and tried to climbed the desk to Izuku, which was stopped by Tsuyu's deadly tongue slap. Izuku put the box under the table with his bag so then he will remember to bring it to his room later.

"It's not like that, they're just grateful for things that they saw I done. But you guys are always there to help me, that's the reason we could save all the civilians," Izuku smiled.

"Wow, that's some fine pickup line there," Kirishima chuckled.

"It is not… I really mean it," Izuku waved his hand.

"At least Midoriya knows what make girls happy to hear," Jiro shrugged. She boldly looked at Kaminari. "What an opposite of certain someone."

"Wait, what? Are you looking at me!?" Kaminari actually frowned and felt wronged. Jiro rolled her eyes.

"Please keep it together, guys. We're studying! Let's gather our concentration again! The exam is near!" Iida tried to lead his friends with his stiff hands movement.

"Yes, yes, class president," the whole class started to study again. Izuku was ready to continue struggle with math, but suddenly he looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Uraraka was the one who asked.

"Hm? I don't see Todoroki-kun anywhere," Izuku said.

"Oh, he left. He always go somewhere every Tuesdays since our first year," Uraraka recalled her memories of Todoroki's behavior the last three years. "It's not rare."

"Hmm.. Is that so," Izuku looked around once again. Katsuki felt tiny anger inside his heart.

"So you don't want anything for your birthday?" Katsuki said, tried to not acknowledging the anger inside his heart. Izuku turned his head fast when he heard the line. His face looked surprised.

"You will give me something?"

"You said you want nothing," Katsuki shrugged. Izuku turned his face again, this time his freckled cheeks were flushed red.

"If-if it's from you, I will like everything," he muttered. Katsuki crossed his arms on the table and rested the left side of right side of his head on them, making him comfortably looked up to Izuku.

"Do you really want nothing from me?" Katsuki asked with low voice. There was a frozen second there when their eyes met. Izuku called it a 'frozen second', when you look at someone and time suddenly felt slower than before, like the whole world moved slower and only you and the other person are moving. Izuku blushed harder when he asked that. He ruffled his head, tried to hide his embarrassment. He looked at Katsuki once again for a couple seconds. He looked at his book once again, looked like contemplating. He sighed and hold the book, tried to hide half of his face with the book.

"I don't want anything…" Izuku muttered after hiding himself from Katsuki's gaze. Katsuki grinned. He felt contented looking at how Izuku react.

"What a lousy liar." Katsuki closed his eyelids slow. "If it's not now, maybe you won't get anything from me at all."

Izuku a little bit surprised by the sentence. He pulled the book back and looked at Katsuki whom eyes still closed. Yes, Katsuki was right. There was no 'next time'. There was no 'later'. After April, it will be good bye. Good bye to UA, good bye to his class, good bye to the teachers, good bye to his dorm, good bye to Kacchan….

Izuku gripped his right fist hard.

It's now or never.

"Can I really ask for something?" Izuku said with low voice. Katsuki didn't open his eyes.

"Try asking."

"Will you give it to me?" Izuku asked again.

"Try asking."

"Will you really give it to me?" Izuku asked once again.

Katsuki opened his eyes, ready to burst, but he surprised to see how red Izuku's eyes were. He was on the edge of crying. It made Katsuki held his voice back and swallow it. He straightened his posture but he looked straight to Izuku.

"Try asking."

"Can you… give me half of you?" Izuku said. His face was red, his eyes were teary and his voice trembled. "I won't be greedy, I'll try my best to assist you, and I'll try my hardest to do things and not to be needy. So can you give me half of you?"

Both of them didn't notice, but the whole desk was silent. When Izuku started to look like about to cry, a lot of them noticed and they thought that the two of them were fighting about something, but after Izuku's last statement, the whole desk was on anticipation. What will Katsuki say?

"What.. so you only want half?" Katsuki grinned. "I'll give you half if you want it. But for me, I need all of you."

Izuku couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"Ka-"

A sound of snort made the both of them startled and realized where they were at.

Yaoyorozu, Uraraka and Hagakure were crying, and surprisingly Iida, Kaminari and Jiro were teary.

"That's the way a man proposed!" Kirishima gave a thumb from across the table.

"I never knew… I never knew!" Hagakure was sobbing.

"Yes, the beauty of being rivals and lover," Iida nodded to himself.

"I kinda could guess though," Tsuyu was the only one who were not that affected by the sight. Tsuyu looked at Uraraka who was crying. "Are you okay, Ochako-chan?" she whispered. Uraraka shook her head.

"It's fine. If Deku-kun happy, I'm happy too," Uraraka said while wiping her tears.

"SHUT IT! You guys are too damn noisy. I'm leaving, and you," Katsuki stood up and looked at Izuku. "You comin' with me, shitty nerd. I'll give you a little."

Izuku blushed hard when he heard that while the whole class gradually became noisier. "Kacchan, stop saying things like that in public!"

Fast forward to 3 years later after that, Katsuki couldn't believe that shitty nerd who cried over asking for 'half of him' now ignoring him completely and immersed in some weird shit.

Well that shit was kinda fun but still.

Katsuki ruffled his hair. Whatever. He felt that he somehow turned into 'someone else'. Care about little things Izuku done, getting mad over small things that's not even important, get jealous by figurines… What a fine man Bakugou Katsuki has become. He couldn't even laugh. Katsuki just sighs and walks away.

"I'm outta drinking tonight," Katsuki said while walked away to the front door.

"Eh? You won't be home tonight?" Izuku's voice made him stop on the way to the door.

"You have your own shit to do, why should I stay?" Katsuki said with irritation, but he walked back to see Izuku's face. Izuku was stopped from whatever he was doing, his eyes now locked with Katsuki's.

"But-but… I will be done in 30 minutes, can you stay? So you can see the finishing… and well, you will have one too, aren't you? You can learn or.. or m-maybe…" Izuku stuttered at his last words. He took a deep breath, his cheeks flushed red. He looks straight at Katsuki, try to be more honest. It's something that he learnt after three years living with him; being honest unexpectedly leads on good end; at least for them. Especially with both of them being stubborn and prideful.

"Our schedule didn't really match this past two months so it's rare for us to stay home together.. I want to spend tonight with you…" Izuku said with low voice and red face.

Katsuki grins.

"What, you want to fuck? Just say that from the start."

Izuku blushed harder. "It's not only about that! I-I mean… half of that was about that…" his voice became softer.

Katsuki laughed.

"Come here."


	2. Lonely Night

_**Hello there, I'm Reen. Thank you so much for reading my first story ever here! ^^ **_

_**As you see, this is a BakuxDeku story, but more of daily lives and soft romance kind of story. I am really happy if you enjoy reading this. ^^**_

**Lonely Night **

"You forget your toothbrush… For damn sake, SHITTY NERD! Throw away that garbage and focus on things you actually need!" Katsuki snapped when he saw an All Might's figurine inside Izuku's suitcase. He immediately grabbed it and threw it away.

"AH! Kacchan, don't throw it!" Izuku ran to his figurine on the floor. He sighs a breath of relieve when he saw his rare figurine was okay. Really, Izuku should learn to not bring his figurines anywhere, because whenever Katsuki saw it, he surely will throw it away at the second he laid eyes on it.

"You should bring more clothes, you weaker get cold easily, like a damn child. Bring my black sweater with you," Katsuki said while counting the clothes Izuku put inside his suitcase.

"Eh? Really? You just bought it recently," Izuku said while looking at Katsuki, kind of surprised that Katsuki actually told him to bring his new sweater with Izuku.

"It doesn't matter," Katsuki said while standing up and walked into his side of closet. Their closet was a small room with 5 sections of cupboard for clothes; 3 sections for Katsuki and 2 sections for Izuku. Two shoe racks one for each and one section for accessory, mostly used by Katsuki. Katsuki always been keen for fashion, something that Izuku never really realize before they were living together. Even though he never really says anything about his clothes, but Izuku knew that Katsuki truly enjoys picking clothes and matching them. He stared at the mirror for a couple minutes every time he was about to went out with his new clothes.

Izuku put in the toothbrush Katsuki brought with him before and put it into his bathing goods. Izuku couldn't help but sigh when he remembered that he would be away from Katsuki for one whole month. Their schedules don't really match with each other, they barely see each other at home, but at least they meet at least once in one or two days. Izuku is happy for doing his job as a hero, but to be away from Katsuki that long is not fun at all. He already decided he wanted to be number one hero, so this is something he should do to achieve his dream, of course Izuku understand that much. Helping other people will always be the most important thing, but, to have your important person close to you is more like a daily need…

Aah, I'm really witty after all…

"Why are you sighing like that, dumbass… it's a bad omen to do that before a long trip," Katsuki said from behind him. Izuku looked up to see Katsuki who was holding the sweater with his right hand. He throws the things on his hand on Izuku's face.

"Oof, you're not only giving me your black sweater, Kacchan…" Izuku said when he felt other fabric than wool on his lap.

"It's because you're too stupid to actually understand your own condition," Katsuki squatted in front of him. "Are you sure it's all in?"

"Um, let see… My bath goods, clothes, underwear, towels, books… yeah, this is all I need," Izuku nodded to himself.

"What about your wallet, passport and such?"

"I'll bring it in my backpack. Wallet, passport, phone, laptop… I think it's all done."

"If that's the case, then hurry up and go to bed," Katsuki said while standing up.

"Hm? It's still early, though?" Izuku tilted his head.

"Do you think it'll be enough time for me to take my share for one month?"

"Wait, what? Huh? What share are we talking about again, Kacchan?" Izuku raised his eyebrows.

Katsuki grinned. "Shitty nerd sure is naughty, want me to describe it by words?"

Izuku blushes when he heard that. "Waaah, Kacchan you pervert!"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Hmmm…" Izuku moaned, stretched his body and opened his eyes a little.

"You up?" Katsuki's low voice greeted him first. Izuku yawned and snuggled on Katsuki's warm chest. He took a deep breath of Katsuki's scent and nodded.

"Don't do that, you'll make me hard," Katsuki patted Izuku's head.

"No.. more!" Izuku hoarse voice made Katsuki frowned.

"What's with your voice?" he looked confused.

Izuku squinted his eyes, didn't believe his ears. "Ask yourself why. Ugh, I need to take a bath, I feel dirty."

"Why? I didn't come inside," Katsuki said innocently.

"Shut up you sex beast!" Izuku shouted with his aching throat and threw a pillow on Katsuki's face. This is one of rare case when Izuku is mad at Katsuki and Katsuki is not get mad at him back. Izuku tries to stand up and takes his phone. Six fifteen. Enough time to take a bath.

"Your plane is at nine, right?" Katsuki asked.

"Nine thirty to be exact, but I'll leave home at seven."

"M'kay. Wait for breakfast before you go."

Izuku raised his eyebrows and smiled happily. "Yeay, Kacchan's breakfast."

"It's not even the first time, stop looking so happy, shitty nerd."

"It's always special when Kacchan made it," Izuku continued to smile and walked into the bathroom. Katsuki ruffled his hair. He walks to the kitchen and uses the apron in the kitchen cupboard, right next to the refrigerator. Black apron for him, yellow apron is Izuku's. Katsuki takes some eggs, sausages, bacons, breads, salads and sauce. He fried the eggs sunny side up, one for each. Two sausages for Izuku and one for himself, three bacons for each, one bread for each and two bowls of salads. Simple breakfast just involved frying, but Katsuki didn't want to make Izuku wait for too long after taking a bath before eating. He will be gone for a month after all; of course Katsuki would want to spend every second he could with Izuku. He will never say it out loud, though.

_Ring.. ring… _

Katsuki frowned when he heard his phone ringing. He looks at the screen. Kirishima.

Beep.

"What do you want, shitty hair."

"Yeah, sure, good morning too," Kirishima couldn't even get mad at how his friend from high school greeted him rudely at the first second he answered. "Midoriya will leave today, right? Won't you drive him to the airport?" he asked.

"I have to go to work," Katsuki said, short.

"Oh? I thought you surely will drive him since you are protective as hell," Kirishima teased him.

"Ha!?" Katsuki's voice was raised, but after a good second he was back to normal. "Our job as heroes always comes first."

Kirishima raises his eyebrows. "Whoa, what a cool couple you guys are."

"Shut up."

Kirishima snickered at the other side of the phone. "I was about to tell you if you will drive Midoriya you should stop by our office since my boss wanted to give something for Midoriya, but if that's the case then it's fine. Just tell him I say hi and be careful in America!"

"Whatever, I'm hanging up."

"Kay. See ya."

_Click_.

Katsuki sighs and continues to prepare the table. Izuku will be gone for a month, huh… One month sure is a long time, at least for the two of them. In kindergarten they spent almost all the time together, in elementary school, the time decreased more and more, and somehow in middle school Katsuki bullied Izuku. What a joke, he told himself, getting all angry and pissed off just because he couldn't accept that the weak Deku he always mock around is actually not only a crybaby. He always pissed off at the fact that Izuku always had that hero personality in him since kindergarten. In middle school, that anger became more and more unreasonable to the point he even got physical. Who knows three years later 'got physical' would change 180 degrees to 'got intimate'.

Well, kids are always like that, aren't they? Whenever they got turned on, it's always the other party's fault. Maybe it was that, those times. In high school, Katsuki learnt about so many things at the speed he couldn't even understand. He learnt to accept about Izuku being strong, he learnt to see other people as a 'rival' who stood at the same stage as him, he learnt to accept that he is not a 'special being', he learnt to accept that the power he always admires since little children is now Izuku's, he learnt to accept other people to be called 'friends' are someone who you could rely on, he learnt to accept that the raging feeling inside of him toward Izuku alone couldn't be called 'anger' or 'hate' anymore. It was always more than that.

"Whoa, breakfast!" Izuku walked to the dining table with his jacket and jeans on.

"I'm done, sit down and eat," Katsuki took off his apron and sat in front of Izuku.

"Itadakimasu! Aaah, what a bliss," Izuku looked really happy and took a bite.

"It's colder there than here, don't forget to always use scarf outside whenever you are not in your hero costume," Katsuki said that for the eleventh time.

"Yes, Kacchan," and Izuku's answer didn't change even after eleven times. He actually felt happy that Katsuki really care about him. He knows about Izuku's small details. The fact that he easily gets cold, a little bit clumsy about anything but hero things, and such making it clear that they've been together for years.

After ate, Izuku called a taxi and ten minutes later he was ready to go with his backpack and suitcase. Katsuki walked him to the taxi.

"Kay, take care, shitty nerd."

"Hm, yea. You too, Kacchan. Don't get hurt."

"It's my line, you clumsy fucker. You're the one who always get hurt at the dumbest thing."

Izuku chuckles at the sentence. "But Kacchan, you're way too reckless."

"Shut up. Now go, the taxi is waiting."

Izuku took a deep breath. He tiptoed and kissed Katsuki light on the lips. "I'm off," he said with flushed red face and turned away as quick as can.

"Hm. I'll call you later."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"It feels really weird," Izuku couldn't hide his uneasiness. "It was 9 in the morning in Tokyo when I left, and now it's 5 in the morning in Los Angeles at the same date. I feel like I'm in some kind of weird time travel anime."

"It's nine night time here," Katsuki looked at the clock. Sixteen hours, huh. It will be really though.

"Aren't you tired? Go to sleep or your shitty brain wouldn't be able to take anything in."

"I really want to talk more… but I guess you're right, since I need to go out three hours again. It will be a wise decision to sleep for a couple hours before meeting other people."

"Hmm." Katsuki only answered with a hum.

"I'll text you later, Kacchan. Good night! Don't sleep too late."

"Hmm, don't forget to set your alarm."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I will do that after this. Bye."

"Bye."

Click.

Katsuki stared at his phone for a couple seconds before took a breath and leaned on the sofa. Aaah, it's really bad. Really really bad.

Every single corner of the house reminds him of Izuku. Of course, the whole house smells like him. Heck, Katsuki and Izuku basically smell the same. The only difference is their shampoo and cologne, but other than that they used the same product. Katsuki stands up and walks to the bed. He jumps on the bed and took a deep breath at the space Izuku left this morning. It still had his smell. Katsuki snuggles on the bed and sighs. He shakes his head and takes his tablet to read some articles.

It's only been half a day and it was already this bad.

When he was working it was fine, but whenever he saw a TV or gadget with news on it, he couldn't help but check if anything about LA was mentioned. Deku is actually a big name, so his departure to LA was big news. Katsuki dazed off more than he ever had before, so some of his coworker were quite surprised. Katsuki always been catching up other people's attention for being annoying at first, but after his third year in high school, he turned much cooler. His foul mouth is still there, he still shouts, but at work he became really quiet and efficient. He is fast and doesn't like to waste time, so it's weird to see him dazing off that much.

Katsuki swipe trough some news. He changes the location to USA and starts to read the news in USA.

Hack.U Terrorists Are Back!

What the heck, they have lousy name. Katsuki clicks the headline. They're the terrorists that Izuku will pursue for the next month. Katsuki read the news for a couple minutes. After he was done, he clicks the search table and tries to find news about them. After two hours, Katsuki started to feel bored. He yawns and looks at the clock. Eleven. He just sighs and puts his phone at the table beside the bed. He lies down in the middle of the bed.

It's barely a day and he already feel lonely.


	3. Memories

_**I'm really sorry that the last chapter had some problem with the divider :") I already fixed it, hope that it's already changed when you read it. I'm on roll so I'll post one more chapter! ^^ **_

**Memories **

_Being hero is the most important thing. _

It is the most important, in the past, in the present, and in the future. Both for him and Izuku.

But when he heard that Izuku collapsed from a villain quirk and lost his memories for the past six years, it wasn't even took a minute for Katsuki to buy a ticket to LA. At first he was ready to go to LA, but after hearing the condition of Izuku, he decided that Inko should be the one who fly to LA and picks Izuku up. Inko used to cry whenever something happened to Izuku in the past, but now she is stronger. She uses Katsuki's ticket and flies to LA. After a good two days, finally Izuku back to Japan. Even though he didn't really have any major physical injury, Izuku still stayed in the hospital. His condition became a huge secret, it shouldn't be out to the public. Only people involved with the mission, his mother, his friends and couple of hero agencies knew about it. Mirio was the first one from his agency to visit.

"I'm really happy that you're visiting, but the doctor said that we shouldn't make him shocked. Please don't say anything about being a hero, okay? Just say you're a friend," Inko bowed to Mirio. Mirio bowed lower.

"Yes, maam. Thank you very much," Mirio walked in, Inko followed him from behind.

"Oh, hello… I'm sorry, I kinda lost my memories for a couple years so I don't know who you are, but thank you for visiting…" Izuku smiled awkwardly when he saw Mirio. Mirio could see the difference clearly between this Izuku and the one that he knew the past three years. This Izuku is much more subtle and not confident. He looks really delicate, totally different from the hero Deku.

Mirio smiled widely. "It's totally fine to forget, we can just repeat the introduction! My name is Mirio, I'm your senior in high school, but we work together now. I just want to see how you are. Are you feeling okay?" Mirio asked with a big grin. His happy face somehow influencing Izuku. Izuku starts to smile too, this time it looks sincere.

"Yes I am. Thank you very much for worrying."

"Of course I'll be worried. It's fine to take a break as long as you want to. Don't need to think about difficulty things! Hahaha!" Mirio laughed. Something about Mirio reminded Izuku of All Might. It makes Izuku happy. Talking with this guy makes Izuku feel happy, he feel that he knew this person for a long period of time, and respect him a lot.

Mirio was staying for ten minutes, mostly he asked about Izuku's feeling, talking about TV shows in LA that Izuku watched when he was in the hospital, LA's food, and random things. Talking with Mirio made Izuku felt calm. Maybe meeting his friends will actually help a lot? Izuku felt big emptiness when he woke up after the quirk attack incident. What did he forget? Was it good memories? Was it bad memories? Those questions actually scared him so much. His last memory was he deciding to went to the UA, and of course got bullied by that. Did he get accepted? Did he fail? What has he become? He both doesn't want and want to know the answer. It's really scary and frustrating for him. His mother didn't talk about anything at all, and he never asks as well.

Izuku clenched the sheet.

Did Kacchan enter UA?

Of course he will pass, wouldn't he?

If he did, where is he right now?

Are they still in contact with each other?

"Um, Mom… I think I'm ready to meet people that I know for the past 6 years," Izuku decided after a few minutes of contemplating. Inko looked at her only son. She smiled tenderly.

"I will always support you whatever you want to do, Izuku. It's fine if you want to do it. But, you should meet someone first before meeting the other person."

"Someone?" Izuku tilted his head. Inko smiles and nods. "The one who you lived with for the past three years."

"What?! I left home?" Izuku raised his eyebrows, surprised. Inko nods. "You decided to leave home and live with someone else after you graduated high school."

"Huh? Why?" Izuku looks completely puzzled.

"You will know when you meet him," Inko smiled. She walks outside. Outside, Katsuki was already waiting. He looks stiff all over. Inko chuckles and pats his shoulder when she saw the sight. "It will be okay, Katsuki-kun. Even though he lost his memories, his heart remembers."

Katsuki sighs. "You think so, aunty?"

Inko nods. "Of course!"

Katsuki walks in the room with heavy steps. Izuku bites his lips and then he takes the courage to look at the door. His jaw drops low when he saw Katsuki, looks more mature, taller, more muscular and calmer then what he remembers.

"K-K-Ka-Kacchan!" Izuku stuttered. "W-W-Why are you here?"

"Didn't aunty explain to you? That you need to meet the person you lived with for three years," Katsuki tried to look calm but inside his pocket he clenched his fist hard.

"EEH!? M-me? With Kacchan? Three years… LIVING TOGETHER!? No way… no way!" Izuku shook his head hard.

"Ssst, keep calm. It won't be good to be too shocked," Katsuki walked closer and patted Izuku on his head. Izuku stunned when he felt the hand on his head and then he looked at Katsuki with red face.

"K-kacchan.. what is our relationship?" Izuku asked with bright red face. He gulped and looked straight to Katsuki's eyes. "Why are we living together?"

Katsuki kept quiet for a minute before answering. "Your guess is right. We're dating. It's cohabiting."

Izuku's face was red already, but it turned even redder than before. He cupped his face with his hands and buried his face on the blanket. He muttered the whole time.

"Eeeeeehhh!? Why? How? Me? And Kacchan? Together? As if in relationship? Lover? Wait, what is cohabiting is again? What is dating again? Why? Is it a kind of prank?"

"I won't be joking about that," Katsuki stared at Izuku. Izuku peaked. Katsuki looked really refined, totally different from Katsuki that he knew. "If I want to joke around, I prefer to be partner with All Might than a lousy clumsy shitty nerd like you."

When Katsuki said that, somehow there's a sharp pain inside Izuku's chest.

"Y-you like All Might?" Izuku asked with low voice.

Katsuki raised his eyebrows and sighed. He hit Izuku's forehead with his palm. "It's not like that, dumbass. It's just a comparison. You are the only one for me." Katsuki actually disgusted to even think about his mentor that way.

Izuku's face turned redder. He hides his face once again. "Uwaaaaaah! I can't believe it! I mean, you hated me, aren't you?"

"I don't, and I never did."

"But you always get irritated by whatever I'm doing…" Izuku felt another pain in his chest when he said that.

"I get irritated at your sight because I don't want to admit I always want to push you down in my dreams."

Izuku felt like a thunder just stuck him. He looked at Katsuki with trembling hands.

"Older Kacchan is a pervert!"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"This is the bedroom. The other room usually used as storage or if someone sleep over they will sleep there," Katsuki said while opening the bedroom's door.

After that, the doctor said that if Izuku feels ready, he should try to go to his everyday lives to remember what had been lost. The American agency which hired Izuku asked assistance from Katsuki's agency so Katsuki would help Izuku to get his memories back, since according to them, in his memories lied something really important about the terrorist case. Katsuki accepted the job without any complains.

"S-so… we sleep together?" Izuku asked with red face. Katsuki grins.

"We even fuck."

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled, embarrassed at the statement.

"If you don't feel comfortable sleeping with me, you can use the guest room to sleep."

"It's not what I mean… um, I'm fine with sleeping together, but.. things… like… um, like _indecent_ thing… is still too fast for me…" Izuku played with his fingers while saying this. Katsuki looked at Izuku's blushing cheeks. Cute.

"It's fine, it's not like I want to force a middle school student after all. We can just sleep."

Izuku looks relieved when he heard that. "Thank you."

"But if you want to fuck, I'm up for it any time," Katsuki shrugged and walked away. He left Izuku in daze and after realizing the sentence he blushed.

"Ka-kacchan! Stop saying things like that!" Izuku squatted and buried his face on his hands. Katsuki just laughed in mean way. Izuku sighs and hugs his knees. Katsuki is really there. They are really living together. Somehow, when he saw the place with the name 'Bakugou & Midoriya' on the door was already making his heart warm. At the front door, he could see a glass cupboard full of achievement certificates and trophies. He thought that it would be Katsuki's but when he saw the names, half of them were his. Katsuki covered Izuku's eyes with his hand and dragged him to the other room. 'House tour first', he said.

"Get here fast, shitty nerd! You need to see the garage!" Katsuki shouted from living room.

"Yes!" Izuku stood up in hurry and ran outside. They walked to a small hallway behind the kitchen Katsuki opened the door leads them to an empty space, only filled with a black car. Izuku's eyes were widened.

"Is it mine!?" he asked, excited.

"Nope. It's mine," Katsuki grinned. "Your clumsy ass couldn't get license."

"Ah, I should know…" Izuku sighed. Katsuki glances at Izuku and decides that he will hide the fact that he was the one who forbid Izuku to get license, siince he was too worried that something will happen to Izuku on the road. Izuku might be really careful when he is awake, but when he is tired or drunk on the road, it's a dead end for him. Izuku always said that he won't be driving on those circumstances, but if it was involve helping people? Katsuki doubted that Izuku would stop himself from driving. He decided that he would teach Izuku how to drive just in case he needs it, but he won't be having any license at the time. Maybe later, but not now.

"Come in, I will make some coffee. We need to talk about what happened in the past six years."

Izuku swallows his saliva slowly and nods. He thought that if he in the future could live together, maybe his live was not that bad. Maybe it's fine to hear about what he done in the past six years. This house is warm; it's something he holds dear inside his heart. Izuku knew this. When he saw Katsuki's back when they were walking inside, he felt like the view was already in his head for a thousand times. It was the right thing, this place were theirs. Izuku felt like in home, even though he couldn't remember anything about it.

"It's yours," Katsuki gave him a cup.

"Thanks," Izuku muttered and drank the coffee. He was surprised at the fact that this coffee was totally made by his preference. He looked at Katsuki who drank his coffee in silent. "This is really good."

Katsuki smirked when he heard that. "I've been making coffee for you for three years, you think I wouldn't know your shitty taste?"

"Um… yeah, I guess we're lover, right…" Izuku was in daze once again. He couldn't help but blushed and surprised whenever Katsuki done things that he never knew he could. His smile, when was the last time he saw that smile was intended for him? In kindergarten?

"Are you ready to hear the whole story?" Katsuki asked. Izuku takes a deep breath and nods. His heart is thumping really fast, but he should take the next step. He couldn't be like this forever. He doesn't want to forget, he needs to remember.

"After your sorry ass signed for UA, you met All Might not long after that."

It was only one sentence and Izuku was already fall from his chair. "W-what!? All Might!?"

"Stop to get surprised every single damn sentence, it will take too long if you keep on doing that!" Katsuki snapped.

"S-sorry, I'll try…" Izuku sat back on his chair.

"Apparently you were chosen by him to inherit his quirk; it's called One for All."

"One for All…" Izuku felt something inside his chest when he heard the name. Something that makes his heart thumps loudly and restless. The feel that he should be doing something else, not just walk around doing nothing.

"Look at those injures on your body. It's all the result of you training your quirk, since it's really powerful, it tended to break your body whenever you used it." Izuku looked at the scars on his hands. He actually could kinda guess that he develop some quirk because of his body. His hands are full of scars and his body is really muscular, but he doesn't want to expect anything. He surely didn't expect _this_.

"With the quirk you enrolled in UA. Of course I passed too. We were in the same class for three years." Izuku becomes excited when he heard that. It's really happening! He was in UA and became a hero!

"It's your disgusting hero book about students in UA and some villains that we fought before," Katsuki gave him some books. Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the books. It's certainly his handwriting, but he didn't recognize the heroes in it. "You can read it later." Izuku nods.

"We lived in school dorm for two and a half years, since some big fish villains got UA one time and some parents didn't want UA to let us getting in dangerous situation again. We fought some big battles after that, but after our third year in the academy, things had been quiet calm. Of course villains were still there, but we could handle it. I'm sure you have some notes in your books, just see it later."

Izuku gulped. "Okay." Katsuki never thought that Izuku's nerdy habit to always write down anything about heroes and villains would help him in the future.

"We became pro heroes not long after graduation in March. And we live together the same year, a few months after graduation."

"Um… how-how long we've been dating?" Izuku asked shyly.

"Hm… I guess you could say that we never really 'start dating'."

"Huh?"

"It's somehow turned like that."

"What?"

"Don't sweat small details!" Katsuki snapped. He really rather die than explain to him in detail what happened between them. Katsuki didn't really lie about anything, they never really 'start dating'. After the incident in the library, they slept together for the first time. After that, for some reason Izuku avoid him for a week. Not long after, Katsuki found out that Izuku thought that Katsuki was just playing with him. With that stupid misunderstanding, Katsuki was in rage and didn't want to talk to him for one whole month. He didn't want to mess up in his final exam. After their graduation, Izuku finally came to him and apologize for not believing him. While crying he said that he doesn't want to be apart from Katsuki. Two months after that, they rented an apartment together. After living together for five months, an incident happened to Katsuki which leaded to Izuku proposing that both of them should just live together forever. Even though they both busy, at least they will always have a 'home' to return too. A physical promise.

Katsuki always thought that Izuku just want to be leaded around, but it was not bad seeing him desperate that time. They bought a house together after that, and they finally told their families the truth. Katsuki's parents were actually laughed when they heard about 'I'm in serious relationship' part. They were totally happy with that, while Inko couldn't stop crying for the whole day, but she trusted Katsuki so she was fine with that. Inko couldn't say that she wasn't expecting that, but she didn't really expect them to come and explained it properly to her. After giving a few words to Katsuki, Inko finally able to let Izuku go. They would visit their home occasionally at holidays and such, since they're neighbor it was really convenient. Usually Katsuki will drop Izuku at his home and then Inko would insisted that Katsuki should eat with them, after that he would go to his own home later at night, but these days they mostly spent half of the holidays in Bakugou's household and half in Midoriya's household.

"Your agency and my agency are far away from each other, so we usually go to work separately but at the same time. Well, we often got into night patrols too, so we don't really see each other that much these days."

"Uhm, okay."

"It's already dark outside, go wash yourself, I'll make dinner," Katsuki stood up.

"Eh? Uh, okay," Izuku really need to get used being taken care by Katsuki. It's really weird for him, but he is happy.

After eating and cleaning up, Katsuki let Izuku read his books while he checking out his media social and news. He done light training and forced Midoriya to done his daily training too, and after that they were in bed.

"Try to sleep even though you're not sleepy yet. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Izuku nods. Katsuki looks at him and then he closes his eyes. Izuku bites his lip when he saw that. "Kacchan, isn't it painful for you to sleep like this with me when I lost my memories like this?"

Katsuki opens his eyes slowly.

"It's more painful for me when you're not here, next to me when I open my eyes in the morning."


	4. My Most Important

**My Most Important **

Izuku snuggles and yawns. He feels gentle warmth in front of him, making him comfortable and wants to ask for more. He pulls his blanket up. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes to see a beating chest in front of him. He blinks and looks up, to see the chest owner's face. A face he recognizes greets him.

"You up?" he asks in his low voice. Izuku thought that he was dreaming, but after a couple seconds he remembers the circumstances and shakes his head slowly before snuggles into Katsuki's chest again. Katsuki pats his head softly.

"Get up now, shitty nerd. We will have guest in no time."

The word 'guest' made Izuku opened his eyes instantly. "Guest?" he parroted.

"Yeah."

Izuku moves backward to see Katsuki's face clearly. "Who?"

"All Might and a couple of noisy people." For Katsuki, other people aside of All Might are just noisy people.

"All Might!?" Izuku raised his voice. "No way!"

"He visits us occasionally. Mostly in holidays or when we're in some tough job."

"A-oh…" Even though he could get used to Katsuki, it's still weird for him to hear about his 'quirk' which came from 'All Might'. He saw some of his high school photos, and some photos of him with All Might. He learnt that All Might has lost his power due to the new holder of One for All; and it's him. Why did All Might decide to give the power to him? Ultimate power to a quirkless nobody like him sounds like a bad joke.

"It'll be fine. They all know you since six years ago and they all care about your shitty ass," Katsuki said while patting his head once again. Izuku closed his eyes and felt warm inside his chest. At least, he knows that Katsuki will always be with him, at least until his memories are back. Katsuki moved his hand to Izuku's cheek and caresses it slowly. Izuku instinctively moves into Katsuki's hand and rubs his face to Katsuki's palm. Warm hand. He opens his eyes and he sees it; the painful look on Katsuki's face. Izuku gritted his teeth. He promised himself that he will do his best to get his memories back.

After a few minutes of lazing around on bed, Katsuki finally walks to the kitchen and prepared some breakfast while Izuku roaming around the house to take a closer look. Yesterday he was focused on looking at photos and books, so today he wants to look closer at the house they owned. It's kinda weird to say that it is _their_ home, but somehow Izuku felt a little happiness when he heard that.

There are so many racks in this house, mostly glass racks that used to display things. Trophies and certificates rack, figurine rack, and somehow a racks full of things those are… not really Izuku understands. It contains normal looking vase with rose painted in front of the vase, a little bit torn up teddy bear, a drawing with hero Ground Zero and Deku on it, a see trough bottle with colored sand in it, thousands of folded cranes, and many other things. It's really full but it was displayed proudly in the middle of living room. Izuku touched the glass rack softly, he felt like those things are really important to him. What are these, though?

"Kacchan, this rack… what are these things?" Izuku asked. Katsuki who was preparing the ingredients looked at the living room, Izuku was looking at him while touching the glass rack.

"Do you feel something when you look at those?" Katsuki asked first.

"Um… I'm not really sure, but I feel like these things are really important to me… They made me feel warm inside my chest," Izuku said while looking at the things inside the rack. Katsuki looks at him for a second and goes back to cook.

"Those are things that were given to us by civilians whom we helped before."

Izuku eyes widened when he heard that.

Wow. He actually helped people, huh. He smiled when he think about those things giver. What did Izuku done to help them? Are they well now? Is that teddy bear owner is a kid? A girl? Or maybe a boy? He blinks when he saw a thousand cranes in the rack. Somehow, something sting inside his heart when he saw those cranes.

"Kacchan, these cranes, on why people gave us folded cranes? Did something happen?" Izuku asked. He clenched his fist in front of his aching chest. What is this uneasy feeling when he saw those cranes?

"Hm? Nothing much, just an incident happened, two years ago. Some civilians made them."

Izuku blinks again. Incident? Two years ago? Suddenly he felt something hammered his head repeatedly.

"Hey, Deku, are you alright there?" Katsuki asked when he saw something was off. Izuku was leaning on the rack, like he didn't have enough strength to stand by himself, not to mention his hand was on his head. A second after Katsuki's question, Izuku stands normally and smiles to him.

"Suddenly got a headache, but it's fine."

"A sudden headache? Should I contact doctor?" Katsuki looked worried.

"No, I think I'm fine. Let's eat!" Izuku grins and walks to the kitchen. He couldn't say that suddenly a fragment of memory came back to him. But it was not any other fragment; he was on a hospital room, with Katsuki on the bed, lying there. His condition was not that bad for eyes, he was having some injuries all over his body but those injuries didn't really threatening his life. What was threatening his life was something that couldn't be touch and couldn't be seen. Izuku didn't remember clearly what that thing was, what happened that time, why Katsuki was lying there, but he clearly remembers the feeling of hopelessness in his deepest heart. He remembers being on a cold chair, holding on Katsuki's hand like it would help him to be conscious again. He remembers the tears he sheds every single day, breaking him inside more and more each day. He remembers the silent inside the hospital room, the sunlight through the window near Katsuki's bed. He shakes his head and takes some plates out. "I'll help make the table."

Katsuki looks like he was about to complain but he held it in. "Whatever."

Izuku doesn't talk anything about the fragment he remembered. It's mostly for Katsuki's sake, but some part of him just knew that the memories are trying to crawl their way back in. Izuku just need to be patient and wait for them to come back to him. Little by little, it will come back; at least it was his belief.

They had breakfast for thirty minutes. Izuku helps Katsuki to do the dishes after eat. He looks more relaxed, but Katsuki still worried since the headache he had before. Katsuki plans to call Recovery Girl to come with All Might, but a sudden call won't be working. Since the number of healer that knows about Izuku's condition is not that much, Katsuki couldn't just drag him outside to the nearest hospital. It should be handled only by specific doctors those knew about the situation that had been secret for public and for this Katsuki only believe Recovery Girl, to be honest. He couldn't let some stranger handle Izuku.

"Ah, All Might is here," Katsuki stood up when he heard the bell from front door. Izuku could feel his heart beating harder when he heard the name All Might. "Don't overreact, okay."

"I-I will try," Izuku nodded nervously. After a minute passes, he hears people talking in the hallway. All Might's voice sounds weak from the echoes. Izuku's heart thumps faster than before, he is really nervous! Even though with Katsuki's story or the evidence on his body, he couldn't believe that he actually inherits a quirk from number one hero, All Might himself! He saw some news from five years ago which said that All Might had lost his power, but he still walked down the stage with full glory. His appearance changed, he looked weak and he was ill, but he was cool as hell. Katsuki watched the video when All Might changes from his glorious appearance to his weak form, but he still looked like a proud number one hero. He looked at the camera and pointed. Looking at the video made Izuku cried three times. He knew All Might was talking to him. In his heart, he felt like a huge burden was given to him; but it was the weight he was asking for himself.

"Oh, Young Midoriya. Are you feeling okay?" the old All Might walked in. Izuku couldn't help but stood up and bowed.

"YES I AM, SIR!" he shouted. His face blushes uncontrollably, he looks totally nervous. Katsuki clicks his tongue. "Don't shout shitty nerd. All Might, you can sit on the sofa," Katsuki escorted All Might to the sofa in the living room. Izuku sits on the other side of the sofa, looking nervous as hell. Somehow, All Might reminded of the young man he met on the street six years ago. Even though the body was his ripen disciple, but those eyes were sparkling with raw fire, like he was six years ago.

"It must be rough for you to suddenly waking up in a place you don't know," All Might sat down on the sofa. Looking at the older guy sits makes Izuku sits too.

"Um, I.. I'm fine. My mother was there with me, and… Kacchan is there too," Izuku blushes harder. Katsuki almost choke on his own saliva. He cleared his throat. "I will make coffee for us."

"Do you know about your quirk?" All Might asked. Izuku nods. "Kacchan told me, that I inherit the quirk from you… but it's a secret that not even my mom knows about."

All Might nods. "It will be extremely harmful if the information goes to public."

"Recovery Girl told me that I shouldn't try my quirk yet since it's dangerous," Izuku looked at All Might. "I kinda understand the concept of this power, so it's all fine."

All Might raise his eyebrows and chuckled. "Even though you lost your memories, you're still dependable." Hearing the compliment from his number one hero made Izuku blushed hard and shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm nothing like that, I'm still wet behind the ear…" he muttered to himself.

"Good thing you realize," Katsuki suddenly put the cup in front of Izuku roughly and put All Might's carefully. Izuku frowns when he saw this.

"Still, you don't need to be that harsh," Izuku muttered to himself again.

"Hah? What did you say?" Katsuki raise his voice. Izuku looks the other way. "Nothing."

Katsuki was ready burst.

"Hahahahaha!" All Might's laughter made the two younger men looked at his way. "As long as you're still act like this, I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean by that? He still lost his damn memories, he is basically useless."

"I guess the memories will come back when it needs to. Don't you think so, young Midoriya?" All Might asked. Izuku looks at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Yes, sir!"

"Huh!? So you will just let it come back by itself, HUH!? How convenient!" Katsuki almost snaps.

"It-it's fine Kacchan. Probably."

"PROBABLY!?"

Ding dong.

"Oops, guest! I'll get the door," Izuku ran as fast as he could to avoid Katsuki's rage. All Might laughs when he saw his disciples arguing. "You guys are just never change."

Katsuki looks at All Might and ruffles his hair. "We do change at certain points. Well, we _did_. He is not the one that gets your quirk."

"_Yet_," All Might corrected him. Katsuki looks the other way which makes All Might smiles. "You must be really worried."

Katsuki sighs. "You damn right I was." Katsuki was never the type who admits his feeling easily. It wasn't that he liked to tease or play hard to get, it just not his personality. Izuku was actually like that as well in the past. Izuku was always keeping things to himself since he didn't want to bother Katsuki or being too clingy, while Katsuki thought that Izuku should understand by himself about things that Katsuki didn't tell him. They often got into fights and quarrels because of that, and things started to change two years ago, after the incident. Both Izuku and Katsuki learnt to be more honest with their feeling, since no one know when it would be the last time they're talking to each other. Every day would be a torture for Katsuki if Izuku suddenly gone with misunderstanding inside his head.

"Another people are coming, Kacchan!" Izuku ran to the living room while being chased by Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari, Uraraka and Tsuyu. Todoroki walks latest, not bother to join his friends weird ritual.

"SHUT UP, FUCKERS!" Katsuki was about to burst. "Don't destroy someone's house the second you step in!"

"Oh, Bakugou! How are you guys doing after Midoriya lost his memories? Did he run from you?" Kirishima greeted Katsuki like him chasing Izuku the second he came in never happen before.

"Shut up and sit down you fuckers. I'll give you guys coffee and no complain," Katsuki walked to the Kitchen.

"I want creamer on my coffee~" Todoroki was the only one who requested something.

"I'll add salt in your motherfucking cup."

"Thanks," Todoroki sat down first and then the other followed him. They greeted All Might while Izuku sneaked to the kitchen, feeling saver to be near Katsuki. He is not good with stranger, and it is a whole crowd of strangers to add.

"Ka-Kacchan, who are they?" Izuku whispered even though they won't hear him either if he talked normally since they were immersed with talking with All Might.

"Don't you recognize them from the photos? They're our classmates."

"Eeh… really?" Izuku sneaked to see the living room. He eventually recognized their faces.

"Hey, Deku! Help me bring the cups," Katsuki yelled from the kitchen.

"Ah, yes," Izuku walked to the kitchen and took the tray from Katsuki. The crowd is still busy chatting so Izuku can slip the tray on the table without any problem. Katsuki watches him looking all awkward and sighs. This guy still need more time.

"I invite you guys in not to gossiping with each other," Katsuki said while sat down on empty seat. Izuku follows him and sits beside him.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, it's been a while since I see All Might after we graduate, so it take me back. How are you doing, Midoriya?" Kirishima was the first one that ask.

"I-I'm fine," Izuku looked awkward.

"Don't need to be afraid, we're not like Bakugou-chan, we won't scream and blast you," Tsuyu shrugged.

"Tsuyu-chan!" Uraraka tried to stop her while Katsuki tried hard to stop himself from blasting Tsuyu.

"Deku-kun, it must be really confusing, right? Let us just introduce ourselves again," Uraraka tried to make the situation better. "I'm Uraraka Uchako, this is Todoroki Shoto, Kirishima Eijiro, Iida Tenya, Kaminari Denki and Asui Tsuyu. We were your classmates for three years in high school, and we passed to be pro heroes together," Uraraka smiled brightly. Her smile made Izuku felt calm.

"Oh, yeah, I know you guys from the graduation books, and some photos," Izuku nodded. He knew those faces, he also saw some news with them in it, with their own hero suit and such, but it's really weird looking at them face to face like this. Him in the world of pro heroes still a weird thing to imagine. But heck, he already living together with Katsuki, at this point, what else could be more surprising?

"Glad to hear that," Uraraka smiled again. She looks at Katsuki and then back to Izuku. "Is Bakugou-kun taking care of you?"

Somehow, Izuku could sense that Uraraka being hostile to Katsuki. It likes if Izuku is about to say anything negative, it will be a bloody warzone in a second. But it wasn't like Katsuki didn't take care of him, right? He should just answer honestly.

"Kacchan is taking care of me really well. He is much calmer than Kacchan that I've ever knew, he is mature and always have answer for my problems and questions. I'm really grateful to him for staying with me after I lost my memories."

Izuku feels the gaze of the whole room on him. He looks around to find that they all making weird faces; like smiling, but looks too weird to be called a smile.

"Oh, I see, our Bakugou is being nice, uh-huh, what a great news," Kirishima nodded to himself, and somehow Izuku could see sparkle on his eyes.

"What a great relationship, keep being together even after this kind of tragedy, that's a very strong relationship!" Iida looked contented.

"Aw too bad you couldn't do anything to a kid, you're missing so many things, aren't ya?" Kaminari winked to Katsuki with his tongue out. Katsuki throws the tray without any warning, it lands perfectly on Kaminari's face.

"Glad you're not missing that, fucking loser."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"Ugh," Izuku groaned when he landed on the bed. Katsuki who was still drying his hair looked behind, at his lover with his middle school mind on the bed, looking tired.

"Are you tired?" Katsuki asked. "Do you feel okay, Deku?"

Izuku smiles, he just can't get used to Katsuki being overprotective over him. "Yes, I am. Just a little bit tired, they keep talking until night time after all."

Izuku didn't even exaggerate, All Might left in the afternoon since he still needed in the class, while the pro heroes were free apparently. Katsuki guessed that the bigger scene in the background were playing to make Izuku's memories came back. Their biggest threat for now still was this terrorist who was everywhere, for the past three years roaming around. What supported his theory was somehow, the whole class at their place in the evening. People who were not invited by him. Kirishima winked to him, made Katsuki understood that something was really going on. He just sighed, at least bringing Izuku's memories back was also his plan. Izuku looked tired, but sometimes he was in dazed; and it was a good sign. He occasionally remembers some fragments from a conversation or from seeing a person face.

"It's fine if that's the case," Katsuki put on his shirt and climbed on the bed. Izuku reflectively moves to make room for Katsuki. "Remember about anything?"

"Some kind of.. I don't know how to say it, images? Images are coming into my head, but not like I remember a 'scene', but more like I saw some images inside my head. But I don't know what I was thinking, doing, or what happened at the time those images happened."

"It's okay, it's a good sign. At least we know that it's working its way to come back."

Izuku looked at the blond haired man and his mind started to roam around. Actually, the biggest thing he remembered today, the one memory that came as a 'scene' was only the time he saw Katsuki on the bed. He remembered crying, feeling like he was at the bottom of the sea and never coming back to the land again. Like his whole world slowly crumbling down. Even now, he is too scared to remember. But, he needs to remember. People need him. Katsuki needs him. But what they need is not a middle school Izuku. They need the 22 years old Izuku. The one who've been working hard with his quirk and shape it up. The one who've learnt to love Katsuki properly.

"Kacchan," Izuku said with low voice, more like a whisper. Katsuki who was reading some news on his phone looked at Izuku.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I'm being clingy, but can I get close to you to sleep tonight?" Izuku asked.

Katsuki raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "What shit are you talking about after all we did?"

Katsuki didn't say anything, but he pulled Izuku's shoulder with his left arm and let him used his arm to be pillow, While his right hand still busy with his phone. Izuku felt embarrassed, but he felt safe, having Katsuki's body heat around him. He needs it if he wants to fight with himself.

Actually, Izuku saw him.

He saw him, after the fragments of Katsuki on the bed.

After all blacked out, a man appeared in front of him and talked to him inside his head.

"_If you think you can handle me, come meet me in your sleep."_ Izuku could feel chills down his spine, making his head felt really heavy and his feet lose strength.

"_If you ready to lose everything, that is."_

_**And that is for this chapter ^^ OMG I'm having way too much fun hahaha. Feel free to drop a review if you want to! I'm still fired up, maybe I'll post another chapter in near future~ Thanks for reading! **_


	5. Fear

**Fear**

Katsuki feels something is wrong. He has been with middle school Izuku for a couple days, so he could tell that even though Izuku tended to wake later than him, he still woke up before seven. But it was seven thirty and Izuku didn't show any sign of waking up. His breath is regular, looking peaceful. Not even a glinch. Katsuki finds that odd so he tries to wake him up.

"Oy, Deku. Shitty nerd. Bastard. Deku!"

Even after a few calls and shakes, he didn't move an inch. Katsuki frowns and his feeling is worse than it ever be. He calls Recovery Girl with so many things inside his head.

"Hello, it's Recovery Girl here."

"He is not waking up." Katsuki didn't even say hi or did any introduction, but Recovery Girl knew who it was. Katsuki heard a low 'hm' from the other side. "He usually easy to wake up, but even after yelling and shaking him, he didn't even move an inch. Something is going on."

"Can you bring him here?"

"I can use my car."

"You better be fast. I dunnwanna anything happen to the young man."

Click.

Katsuki could feel that his whole life was shaken. He took a deep breath and stood up. Don't be a wimp. If you lose yourself now, it will be the end for him.

Katsuki looks at Izuku's peaceful sleep. He frowns as he clenches his fist.

DAMN IT ALL!

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Izuku feels cold. His whole body feels really cold, like inside an ocean for hours. He still can feel his body, he thinks it wasn't a bad thing. At the second he closed his eyes, he only can see darkness surround him. He aware of where he was, he aware that he is about to confront someone, but nothing except of darkness and cold air greeted him. He stands up in the middle of nowhere, with no ceiling nor floor; heck that, Izuku doesn't even understand why he could stand in the middle of nothing. He takes a deep breath.

"I know you there," he asked first. "I'm not going anywhere, so come out."

After a few seconds of silent, Izuku hears the echoes of someone's footsteps behind him. He turns around slowly, looking at the person. He looks really pale, his skin looks like it never exposed to the sun. He has straight long black hair with blood red eyes. He is tall; really tall, with skinny body. A nice black suit wrapped him with blood red shirt inside. His hands both on his pockets, he looks a little bit bored; almost lazy. He looks decent a proper, but his expressionless face makes Izuku shudders a little. He felt cold before, but now he even trembles. Izuku cleared his throat, tried to find his own voice. The man who was walking, stopped after a few meters ahead. He looks at Izuku intensely, almost convince Izuku that only his gaze could kill a person.

"So, you decide to face me by yourself?" the man tilted his head.

"If I don't, I don't know when my memories will come back."

"I don't know if you will ever get those memories back, though."

"I know I will." Izuku looked at him, straight on his eyes.

The man smirked. When he smirked, the whole black room changed into bluish room, with floor and ceiling, but without walls.

"I remember those eyes really well. And I still hate you for it," he walks closer again. This time, Izuku's courage came out of nowhere, he walks toward the skinny man too. After they're close enough, both of them stopped walking.

"What do you want from me?" Izuku asked. "If you really want me to die, it's such a weird way to do it like this, you can just kill me. So why bother erasing my memories? What is your objective?"

The man looked at him with his red eyes. "I hate you."

Izuku blinks. He was about to say something when the skinny man suddenly turns his body away and walks around, without destination.

"Not only you. I FUCKING HATE HEROES!" he suddenly yelled at no one. He looks at Izuku once again. "And I want you guys to be miserable. Keep on smiling, thinking nothing can stop you. Being cocky all the time, thinking you are stronger than other person; with those selfish thoughts, why are you guys think you qualified to be a hero?"

He looks at Izuku with resentment. "I never knew though, that you were quirkless before high school, since your memories only lost until then. But it seemed like you, the quirkless, the weak one, think that you can be a hero."

"It's not about power."

"Then how do you plan to help other people?"

Izuku keeps silent for a moment. The man chuckles, mocking him. "Yeah, sure. With nothing. And you even dare being so cocky, thinking you can help other people while you, yourself is not even qualified to help yourself."

The man suddenly stomps on the floor hard. "WHAT A JOKE!"

As he stomped, the bluish floor shined, made a certain symbol and spitting out a giant black metal robot with light blue strips all over its body. Izuku reflectively runs away from it.

"Let see how the little one help himself," the man said and he melted into nothing. Izuku bit his lip. Try to focus, Midoriya Izuku! There's something, there must be something. This person is crazy, but he is weird as well. He might be expecting him to die, but killing Izuku is easy, he has the power to do it with a snap of his finger; but he didn't. Why? Because he wanted to watch. What did he want to see? Why? There must be something Izuku should do. Something he could do to win the game. He said 'how the little one help himself', then there's a way for Izuku to help himself. It's not a situation which will lead to death. It's either victory, or dead end. Izuku grits his teeth.

Maybe it's time for him to decide by himself; what he wants to do. He heard stories about a 'Midoriya Izuku' he never knew and saw. He always dreaming of becoming that Midoriya Izuku, so it's like a joke to hear all of that was real. He only hear what 'the other Izuku' doing. He wants to do it by himself. He wants to help by his own power.

Izuku ran around the robot which already starts to move around. Izuku tried to understand how it works. It has arm like things, feet like things, and head like things. The body is really big, compared to the head, it looks like a joke. Because of his big metal body, he moves slower than Izuku, but the impact of his attacks are bad. There are holes on the floor. Izuku running around, trying to see if there something he could do, but aside of the metal body, there's nothing else coming out from the floor. Izuku takes a deep breath. Let's do some more investigation.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"It's the same as what happened to you two years ago," Recovery Girl nodded at herself and looked at Katsuki. "It's Deep Sleep Syndrome."

Katsuki frowned. "But-"

"Yes, yes, the symptoms are really different," Recovery Girl recalled the incident two years ago. "You are affected by a villain quirk, and collapsed immediately after that and not waking up for the whole two weeks, but hero Deku didn't collapsed into deep sleep right away. Or did you lost a sight of him?"

"I'm sure I fucking didn't. I stick to him like glue, 24/7."

"What about when you're sleeping?"

"We're sleeping together every night and I always woke up in every single movement he made."

"Well, too much information I don't want to know," Recovery Girl shrugged. "If that's the case, I think it's safe to assume that the quirk itself working from inside. Is he acting weird at some point?"

"Hm.. well, he was weird last night."

"Weird like what?" Recovery Girl asked.

"He asked me to sleep closer to him. He suddenly wanted to sleep closer to me, even though he never asks something like that before. The next thing I know, he wouldn't wake up."

Recovery Girl put her hand under her chin. "Maybe he knows something is happening."

Katsuki frowns. "What do you mean?"

Recovery Girl looks up to Katsuki. "Maybe Deku knew that he would 'fighting' something inside his sleep."

Katsuki grits his teeth. "Then why didn't he tell me any single damn thing about that?"

"I don't know, Ground Zero, I don't know. You lived with him longer, if someone knows why he was being secretive about anything, it should be you."

Katsuki clenches his fist harder because he could guess the reason why he's being like that. It's all because he thought that the entire burden was on his own shoulder. The one who wrong was him, and he made all these problems, he should take care of it by himself. Katsuki really wanted to slap him on the face, but he couldn't. Izuku slept with peaceful face in front of the two of them, not giving any sign of waking up. Katsuki really mad at Izuku, but half of him were worried. Worried like crazy. He clicks his tongue and ruffles his own hair with his hand.

"Thank you so much. Should he stay here, or is it fine for me to take him home?" Katsuki asked.

"I recommend you to leave him here. I will be with him all the time, so you can go to your agency and do your job."

Katsuki looks at Izuku carefully. "But I…"

"Hero Deku also went through the same thing as you are right now." Recovery Girl held Katsuki's hand with her wrinkly tiny hand. Even though her hand was wrinkly and tiny, but Katsuki felt warmness from her palm. "He looked like he was about to go crazy, so I kicked him out. He won't go anywhere, we have tight security here. Do what you need to do; you are a hero, Ground Zero."

Katsuki bites his lip.

"Yes."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Izuku takes a deep breath. He realizes he doesn't get tired, but still, his speed is not enough to beat that thing. He couldn't use his so called quirk, and he doesn't have any weapon. What Izuku did for the past few hours was just running around.

If only… if only he can punch a hand down!

Izuku runs toward the robot's leg and it makes the robot follows him. It moves faster than before and when it is about to attack Izuku, Izuku slides to the side and run to the spaces between its legs, making its hand attack its own leg. The robot got damaged, not really severe, but it was enough to make its left leg doesn't work. Izuku takes a deep breath again. At least he could stop the movement.

Izuku ran toward the robot's back, hoping that it couldn't see him. Izuku's hunch was right, the robot was really couldn't see its own back after damaging its own left leg. It stood in silence for a few seconds, which made Izuku wondered if it was okay to approach it. Izuku bit his lip. He couldn't wait any longer. It's now or never. Izuku decided to walked near the robot, approached it slowly with slow moves. But when Izuku was about to reach the leg, it suddenly moved violently and attacked everywhere, but it still couldn't reach anything on its backside. Izuku was surprised by the sudden movement, but since he observed how limited the robot's movement was, he a little bit relieved. Izuku keeps on moving forward and finally he touched the robot's damaged leg.

All of sudden, the right leg moved backside, making Izuku jumped in surprise and moved backwards to avoid the robot's movement. The robots seemed to know where Izuku was, but it wasn't intelligent enough to solve how to get rid of him. Izuku swallowed and took a deep breath.

Suddenly he felt like there's a sting in his heart.

_Come back, please. Come back! _

The feeling inside his heart gives him sadness, anger… and fear. The feeling was really fragile, like he would break with gentle tug.

_Is this… Kacchan? _

Izuku clenched his fist.

Yes, _he waits for Izuku_.

Izuku can't waste more time!

Izuku moves slowly towards its leg again, hoping that this time it wills success. He pictured it in his head; he will jumped and punch that leg down so it will crash. Izuku didn't take any bit attention off the robot. He didn't even waver or doubt himself. There is no other choice.

He can't let Katsuki deep in fear like that for too long.

He is needed.

Hero Deku is needed!

Suddenly, Izuku felt a great amount of strength inside his body.

_Come on, young Midoriya. You are needed. You are our future. The current holder of One for All. _

Izuku blinks. He remembers those sounds inside his head.

He pictured himself jump to the robot's leg in one step, and without wasting any time Izuku put the act for real, and he did the jump as well as he pictured it. Izuku looked at the robot with his shined eyes.

He got this.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

It's been two weeks.

No movement. Just regular breathing. His heart still thumping, loud and clear, but he is not opening his eyes. They did everything they could; MRI, using quirks that could see inside the body, _everything_, but nothing came out. Just like what happened to Katsuki, they said. Heck, Katsuki didn't even remember sleeping that long. He didn't remember what dream he had at those long sleeps. He just remembers being super tired when he opened his eyes, and the person he wanted was already there, streaming down in tears.

Was crying the answer? If Katsuki cry will Izuku came back, just like he was before?

Katsuki shakes his head and sighs. He must be tired. It's 01.04 A.M. after all, and he couldn't sleep. These past two weeks his life had been a mess; he couldn't sleep at night so he stayed up until three or four in the morning, sleep for two hours then he would wake up still filled with anxiety. He worked like always, but when he was alone, all of the thoughts coming to him, making him restless. He slept only one to three hours per day without any naps, without stopping working and worrying. He looked paler than ever, skinnier and unhealthy. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but he couldn't help it. His person is unconscious in front of him; how would he sleep peacefully?

Katsuki ruffles his hair. How much did Izuku suffer when he was the one on the bed? All of the thoughts made Katsuki worried more and more. Not being able to do anything is fucked him up real bad; that stubborn curly haired man must be feeling like him too at the time. He looked at Izuku's face. Katsuki feels really tired, he never been feeling like this for a long time. Maybe it's because of lack of sleep, or overwork, or too much anxiety. He feels horrible. Katsuki holds Izuku's right hand and takes it to his forehead, then kisses it. After that, he holds Izuku's hand tight, like he always did these past two weeks.

Come back to me, please. Come back.

Katsuki closes his eyes. The only thing that could made Katsuki sleep was only Izuku's sound of heartbeat. It made Katsuki feels better and safe; Izuku was still alive.

"Ugh… mm…"

Katsuki blinked in 0.1 second and glared, even though he was already in verge of sleep.

Izuku opens his green eyes slowly. He looks at Katsuki and smiles.

"Good morning, Kacchan."

Katsuki grins.

"It's midnight, you shitty fucking nerd."


	6. A Date

**A Date**

"K-Kacchan…" Izuku tries hard to not offend the blond guy in front of him. He swallows hard.

"What?" Katsuki ignoring the fact that Izuku looks uncomfortable.

"I-I can dress by myself, I'm fine."

Katsuki glares at him and stops doing the button right in the middle of the shirt. Izuku tries to look serious. Katsuki frowns. He moves his right hand quick, slips inside Izuku's shirt to his back. Izuku's eyes widened when he felt Katsuki's hand on his back. Katsuki moves down and Izuku jolts with his face blushing red.

"Kacchan, stop! Recovery Girl will come back soon!" Izuku tries to move away from Katsuki, but the taller guy wouldn't just let him go. Katsuki moves his body closer which made Izuku couldn't move much since he was still recovering after two weeks of sleeping.

"Then let me do my job," Katsuki released Izuku and continued buttoning his shirt. Izuku sulks.

"You always do whatever you want to do."

"When you're clumsy as fuck like this, how can I just leave you alone?" Katsuki stands up and walks to the door.

"I don't know what will happen if I take my eyes away from you, you might be just disappear."

Izuku looks at Katsuki's back. It looked lonely.

"Kacchan, I…"

"I'll find Recovery Girl."

Katsuki walked out without hearing Izuku. Izuku sighs. Katsuki is mad. It doesn't like Izuku doesn't understand how he feels, though. Izuku sits on the bed, looks at the window. So he was sleeping for two whole weeks. It feels shorter though, in his head.

"You look better," Recovery Girl came in through the door. Izuku greets her with a smile.

"Yes, I believe I'm all fine now."

Recovery Girl walked to the chair near Izuku, followed but Katsuki behind her.

"So, you don't ache anywhere on your body?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Yes, aside of my body getting skinny and lumpy from not having proper meals and training for two weeks, I'm fine."

"How is your head?" Katsuki asked.

"Hm, it doesn't hurt or anything."

"So you remembered everything?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Yes, including the time I lost my memories too," Izuku nodded.

Recovery Girl looks at Izuku closely. "Do you remember what happened before your memory lost?"

Izuku looks at her eyes. "No."

Recovery Girl paused before asking the next question. "Do you remember what happened when you were unconscious inside your dream?" she asked again.

Izuku looks at her for a few seconds before smiling. "No."

Recovery Girl closes her eyes and stands up. "Well, that's it, then."

"Do you really think he is fine without IV now?" Katsuki asked.

"Yes. Actually," Recovery Girl looked at Katsuki. "I think it's better to take him out at places where he could calm down and enjoy himself, for better recovery."

"Take him out?" Katsuki parroted the short woman.

Recovery Girl walks away. "A date, hohoho!"

"Huh!?" Izuku blushed when he heard the word 'date'. Even though they've been together for three whole years, 'dates' aren't exactly things they do normally. Izuku glances at Katsuki, trying to figure out what is inside his head.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Katsuki asked. Izuku raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"_Are you serious_?"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**.

"Kacchaaaannn! It's All Might Special!" Izuku runs as soon as he saw the figurine inside a storefront. His cap falls off with his sudden movement. Katsuki clicks his tongue and takes the dark green cap on the ground.

"Calm the fuck down, you shitty nerd!" he shouted and then caught him in a second. He hugged the shorter hero's shoulder and shoved the cap on his head harshly.

"You're still recovering, why the fuck I agreed to take you to this otaku district," Katsuki sighed. Izuku looked up to him and smiled.

"Because it makes me happy, right?" he ran as soon as he said that and stopped at a rack contains hundreds of figurine, contains older heroes and younger heroes. Katsuki sighs again and walks to Izuku's side, looks at the figurine with him. Katsuki picks up some of All Might's figurine, looks at the details and admires it for a minute before put it back.

"You like it?" Izuku asked with a smile at his face. Katsuki looks at him and hit his forehead softly.

"You're the one who likes it, stupid."

Katsuki walks to the other aisle to look at other things while Izuku still stuck, choosing Ground Zero's figurine. Katsuki steals a glance at Izuku who was still mesmerized by two figurines. Katsuki couldn't say it out loud, but he still feels worried. He doesn't want to express it since he understands perfectly that the green haired hero will feel guilty since he was the one who made Katsuki worried. Izuku never shows it, but he actually likes to beat himself up if something went wrong on a mission, and this time he fucks up pretty bad for not only lost his memories for a period of time, but also missing on the villains. Katsuki doesn't want Izuku to be alone, so he agreed to do anything Izuku wanted to do; hopefully that freckled cheeks will forget all of the bad things.

"Kacchan, I think I'm done."

Katsuki looked at the basket Izuku brought with him.

"You're crazy, what are those things!?" Katsuki couldn't stop to yell at the ridiculous amount he saw in front of him. "You want to buy all of that craps!?"

"They're not craps!" Izuku defended himself, unconsciously covered the top of the basket with his other free hand. "I have to buy the limited edition All Might's figurine that I missed three years ago, and I need to buy Ingenium and Uravity new figurines. And of course I can't not buy Ground Zero limited edition summer and winter edition figurines!" Katsuki could see fire on Izuku's eyes when he said that. Katsuki just sighs.

"Whatever. Today is your day, I won't complain."

Izuku grins. "Yay."

He jumps to the counter and tries to pay for the figurines he brings. A couple of people whispering each other while looking at Izuku and Katsuki, but Katsuki was too busy scolding Izuku for entering the wrong pin number for his credit card to notice the glances and whispers. Without them knowing it, the store was full with people with their phones recording and taking pictures.

Hero Deku had been missing from the public eyes for more than a month after all!

"As I thought, when Deku come back, he must be with Ground Zero."

"Ground Zero is hot as fuck, oh my.."

"Deku in street clothes is really cute!"

"His hair is really cute, fluffy and green!"

"Haha, Ground Zero is as loud as I saw in the TV!"

People are making comments here and there, surrounding them, giving them no space to move. Izuku looks around nervously, even though it wasn't the first time, he still couldn't get used to be recognized like this and Katsuki looks really pissed. He glared at the people.

"We need some privacy, GO AWAY!"

Ground Zero's foul mouth and attitude are his personal traits that are really famous, so seeing him got mad only riled the people up more. Izuku tries to calm him down by putting his hand on the taller hero's chest and shoulder.

"Come on, Kacchan, don't need to be mad, they just want to look."

"Aaaaw, it's the famous 'only hero Deku could call Ground Zero Kacchan' moment!" one of a girl screamed at the side. Izuku only let out a dry laugh while Katsuki getting angrier. In the middle of chaos, Katsuki finally couldn't hold back and hold Izuku's torso with his arm, and then carried him over his shoulder.

"MOVE AWAY, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I RUN YOU OVER!"

"Wait, Kacchan!?"

In one minute, Katsuki already escaped from the sea of people. Izuku was dizzy from the shaking, but he was okay. Katsuki let him down gently, but Izuku still need more time to balance himself up. After a few seconds he chuckles.

"That was fun!" Seeing the green haired hero looks completely fine making Katsuki relieved inside.

"That was not. Let's go, the movie will start in 10 minutes," Katsuki took the bags on Izuku's hand and walked first. Izuku smiled.

"Yes!"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

''The end was bad," Izuku rubbed his eyes. "I don't like it when they killed off the main character."

"You just don't want to see people died," Katsuki looked at Izuku's red eyes and rubbed it with his fingers gently. "Even though it was just a movie. Stop being so sappy, it's a good movie."

"Hmm," Izuku let Katsuki spoil him. "I like it when Kacchan being gentle to me."

Katsuki stopped his fingers and hit Izuku's forehead softly with his palm. "Shitty nerd."

"Heheheheh. Kacchan, let's take some photos over there, I always want to try those things since high school but never had any chance," Izuku pointed at a big yellow metal box with some many pictures and words on it. Only looking at that already made Katsuki's head spinning. Izuku held Katsuki's hand and dragged him into the box. Izuku looked excited and touching some buttons Katsuki never saw before. The blond hero just saw a sign which said 'look here', so he assumed it was the camera. Izuku looked at him and smiled.

"It will be five shoots. Do it at three!"

First click, Katsuki doesn't even smile; he just looked at the camera with his usual cold look, while Izuku was full of happiness. Second click, Izuku looked at Katsuki and asked him to smile while frowning while Katsuki got mad and yelled at him. Third click, Izuku insisted to make Katsuki smile, while Katsuki rejecting him violently. Fourth click, Katsuki pulled Izuku to him and kissed him on the lips. Izuku was surprised, but he didn't reject Katsuki. Fifth click, Izuku wrapped his hand around Katsuki's neck and they kissed deep.

Izuku was ready to move when Katsuki pulled him in again and forced a kiss on him again. This time, Izuku tried to refuse, but Katsuki's hand just moved in such good way on his back, only made Izuku moaned inside his mouth. Izuku pinched Katsuki's side to make him stop; luckily it worked.

"Ka-kacchan! What are you doing, we're in public!" Izuku covered his mouth and moved backwards.

"You're the one who seduced me first."

"Se-seduce!? Me? To you?" Izuku raised his voice with his face flushed red. "When!?"

Katsuki clicks his tongue. "Whatever. Let's go out, it's too hot in here."

Izuku left there, still with his red face.

"Kacchan, you're so unfair…" Izuku mumbled to himself before following Katsuki.

Izuku couldn't help but blush when he saw the photos. It was a disaster, the first photo was okay but Katsuki looked grumpy as hell while Izuku smiled like an idiot. Well, it's pretty much their everyday life, so it was an okay after all?

The second and third photos are basically them fighting and the fourth and fifth are them making out. Looking at those photos again, Izuku should say that he, himself, think that is something wrong with their relationship. What are they, emotionally unstable teenage couple?

"Oh, it captured your tongue in it," Katsuki said while pointing at the fourth photo. Izuku blushed more and hit Katsuki's on his arm. "Shut up!"

Katsuki grins. "Gonna save the tongue one for bragging."

Izuku blushed more and hit him once again, this time harder. "Kacchan!"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

After movie, they went to eat in a restaurant that one of Uraraka's friend run, so even though they were late they could reserve VIP room. Their plan for the day originally was to shop figurines, watch movie, eat and go to aquarium, but the plan for aquarium need to be canceled due to Katsuki's rage when they got recognized on the aquarium's gate. Izuku needed an hour to calm everybody down, and when he said everybody, he meant Katsuki, policemen who were there, and some civilians who recognized them. After his long hard work to calm everything down, a thief villain came and it ended up with Ground Zero and Deku on emergency act to catch the thief. Izuku decided that he was too tired to do anything so they went home.

"Ah finally, I'm home!" Izuku ran inside to the sofa and fell on the sofa with a smile on his face. "I miss home!"

"You aren't here for two damn weeks, of course you miss it," Katsuki walked in with bags on his hands. He put it on the floor. "Open you damn things tomorrow, just hop into the bathroom and then sleep. You're overdoing yourself."

"Uh-hm."

Izuku snuggles on the sofa while Katsuki walks into the bathroom, filling that bathtub with hot water for Izuku. Izuku looks around the room. He really misses this house so much. When he lost his memories, he felt really restless in this house because he felt like he should know this place but he didn't know, didn't remember, and it frustrated him so much, remembering about how he was in his middle school Izuku state of mind. Izuku looked at the glass racks with folded cranes inside of it, made him remembered about how awful he was when Katsuki was unconscious for two weeks two years ago.

Katsuki must be feeling so miserable for not being able to do anything at all. Izuku understands, since he was in that position before. Reversed, now Izuku understand why Katsuki was trying so hard to act like nothing was wrong, since it's what he is doing now. It's kinda funny that both of them realized that they're awfully alike at some things, like how stubborn they are and how they handle problems. Their train of thoughts is basically the same. They don't like to make other people worried about them, they don't like to look weak, and ironically, they both don't like to keep in the dark by each other; while they're hiding things themselves.

Izuku looks at the ceiling and plays with a sofa pillow on his lap.

"Deku, your water is ready. Get your fucking ass here."

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Kacchan!" Izuku stands up and throws the pillow on the sofa. Izuku walks to the bathroom with things inside his head. Katsuki was busy putting some of Izuku's past three days laundry in the hospital to the washing machine, didn't realize that Izuku passed the bathroom door and walked towards him.

"Kacchan."

"Hm? What? I thought I said your water is ready."

"Yes, I heard. Thanks. Kacchan, I need to talk to you about something before sleep."

Katsuki looks at Izuku. "Hm, do whatever you want so hop in the bathroom quick or I'll jump in too. You want to be in the bath for more than two hours?"

Izuku actually jolted in fear when he heard that. "Okay, I'll go now!" he runs fast to the bathroom and lock the door as soon as he went in. Katsuki chuckled and went back to the laundry.

So, he finally wants to talk, eh.

After an hour of washing and taking a bath, they're finally on the bed, comfortable and ready end the day. Katsuki didn't forget about what Izuku said, but he didn't want to rush him. These past years together made both Katsuki and Izuku more patient with each other, since being in rush always put them in unnecessary quarrel.

"Kacchan, look at this," Izuku showed Katsuki his phone. The picture of a blond haired man carrying a green haired man with fuck ton of bags on their hands shows up. "Someone took the picture when you carrying me. It's so funny."

"You look like baggage."

"You're the one who carried me that way!" Izuku sulked. He looks at the phone again and mumbles. "I'm sure I'm heavy."

Katsuki glances at Izuku. "You're not heavy."

"I am heavy, Kacchan."

"You're not."

"I am," Izuku looked at Katsuki in serious way. "I am really heavy."

Katsuki looks at him back. Katsuki understands in a way and another; Izuku was not only talking about his body weight. He talks about something else.

"If we're talking about that," Katsuki grins. "I'm heavy too."

"No, you're not," Izuku looks away.

Katsuki uses his thumb and point finger to move Izuku's chin so the green haired man looks at him. "That's what I exactly feel."

Izuku's eyes sparkled for a second. After that, Izuku smiles and then giggles. He touches Katsuki's cheek gently with his right hand and kisses the tan lips softly. Katsuki welcomed the kiss with by hugging Izuku's back with his left hand and touched his cheek with his right hand. The kiss went deep for a second, but Izuku lost his breathe at one point, making Katsuki stopped and broke the kiss. Izuku breathes irregularly with his cheeks flushed red, making Katsuki kisses his lips once again, this time it's just a soft peck. Izuku looks at him.

"I'm sorry Kacchan… I just… have so many things inside my head today."

"Even though shitty nerd just needs to be resting," Katsuki caresses Izuku's cheek gently, making Izuku closes his eyes and moves closer towards Katsuki's hand. "But I guess you can't help it since it's inside your useless brain."

"But when I'm with Kacchan like this, I forget all the heavy things."

"That's how it should be. When you're with me, just stay as a useless shitty nerd," Katsuki grins when Izuku meets his eyes. "I'll take care of you for life."

Izuku blushes when he heard the bold statement. "But I want to take care of you too, Kacchan."

"Shut up. We can just take care of each other."

Izuku smiles and then kisses Katsuki's lips softly. "Yeah, we can."

Katsuki knows something is inside Izuku's mind. Katsuki knows that Izuku lied about not remembering the case he'd been working on, and what's happened during his deep sleep the past two weeks. Katsuki knows, and he understands. Izuku is that kind of person after all; almost the same as him. Both are too much into their job as a hero, and love the other party too much.

Katsuki looks into those green eyes which reflecting himself on them.

At least for now, he only have Katsuki; both in his eyes, mind and heart.

For now, that's all what Katsuki wants.

_**And that's chapter 6! ^^ Once again, I want to thank you guys for reading this story! You can drop a review or two if you want to, I'm actually feeling happy reading it HAHA ~ **____** I'm really on roll XD **_


	7. As a Hero and a Human

**As a Hero and a Human **

Izuku opens his eyes and blinks at the sight of a blond man, sleeping peacefully in front of him, letting his guard down. Izuku smiles and snuggles into that man chest, more like a ritual that every morning he should do if they're sleeping together. Izuku spent so much time with Katsuki lately, including the time his memories was lost. Izuku loved every single second of him, even him in middle school form enjoyed being with Katsuki all the time. Well, even though he loves being with Katsuki, Izuku also fired up to go back to his agency. He really likes his job after all! Izuku stretches and wakes up.

"Kacchan, wake uuu~p. Aren't you need to be early today?" Izuku asked while patting Katsuki's muscles. Katsuki hummed but didn't move. Izuku chuckles and stands up. "I'll make breakfast for us, go back to sleep. I'll wake you up to eat later."

Eating breakfast, going to work, Izuku feels like everything is going back to normal. He still has things inside his head, but he has priority, and doing his hero job properly is his number one priority. The agency is welcoming him warmly, some of his juniors even cried when they saw Izuku, some of seniors patted him on the back. Mirio looks contented when he saw Izuku turning back to normal, and he unhesitant to give Izuku his patrol schedule. Izuku takes a deep breath and walks outside with his hero costume.

Finally, he is back!

"Ah, Deku is here!" a man on the street greeted him. "You're back?"

Izuku waves his hand and smiles. "Yeah, I'm here!"

Izuku walks at the streets, greeting people he didn't see for more than one month, doing his daily patrol is really enjoyable when people expecting to see you. Izuku was doing his thing happily when suddenly he saw a huge crowd in front of a bank. Izuku frowns and runs towards the crowd. Two police cars were already there, with some policemen walked around in front of the bank, and tried to make public calm. Izuku saw a familiar sight, talking with some of the policemen. Izuku runs toward the person.

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku waved his hand while calling him. Todoroki raised his eyebrows when he heard the familiar voice.

"Ah, you're here, Midoriya? You're working already?" Todoroki greeted him.

"Yes, I'm okay now. What's happen?"

"A man, mid 30, armed with 6 guns, take hostage of a couple civilians inside," Todoroki pointed inside. The bank's glass door and wall were see-through, Izuku could see a man with six arms moved around, looking anxious. He held a woman who was crying with one of his hand, while the other hands pointing at nowhere.

"That man looks… confused?" Izuku tilted his head. Todoroki nods.

"I agree. Maybe he's on drug or something, we can't be sure."

"Why no one barge in?" Izuku asked.

"That man is really unstable, he kept on firing the gun whenever he heard or see a movement, even from the hostages. We can't rush anything or the hostages will be harmed."

Izuku nods. He remembers a case that happened around a year ago, a civilian who consumed too much drug; it leads to big drug dealing, but the opening case was a lot like this one. Someone who looking all anxious with gun. Izuku looks around and talks to one of the policeman. "Can I borrow the police car's speaker?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, sir!" the policeman let Izuku came in to the car and gave him the microphone.

"Test. Hello! Sir, I'm Deku, I'm here to help you," Izuku's voice catched the man's attention. He was really pale when he saw the commotion outside.

"It is fine, we won't harm you, I promise by my hero name," Izuku paused for a second. "I will never let anything happen to a civilian; it is including you. If you let go of the guns, I will consider you as a person I should protect."

The man trembled and cried. He let go of the guns. Izuku and Todoroki rushed in, Izuku secured the guy while Todoroki taking care of the hostages. The man still cries. He covers himself with his hands and kneels on the floor. His body is two times bigger than Izuku but he looks really vulnerable and sad. Izuku pats him on the back.

"It is fine, just tell the police what's happen. It'll be interrogation, but it won't be that long. Just tell them the truth and everything will be okay."

The man nods but still crying. Izuku smiles and pats him more. "It's fine, it's fine!"

The man was being taken by the police, Izuku requested them to ask more further about what drove him into the bank, and why he was doing that. The policemen nodded and went with their cars, taking the man away.

Izuku takes a deep breath. It was thrilling. Well, the last mission he got was about terrorist after all, this case wasn't as dangerous, but it's still requiring big energy to work on.

"Deku-san, thank you so much for helping me," one of the woman who was taken as a hostage bowed to him. Izuku looked at her and smiled.

"It's fine, I'm a hero for that reason. Are you okay now, Miss?"

"Ah yes, my name is Miyahashi Judy," the woman gave Izuku her name card. Miyahashi Judy, a reporter for a well-known news TV, Hero News Time or HNT. She looks normal, with long purple hair and big round eyes. Her feature doesn't look all different from normal woman, her height is average, her arms and legs looks normal with pale skin. Just, her presence is really stoic and stern, kinda remind Izuku of Iida, but colder and sterner. "I really want to express my thanks to you…"

"Ah, it's okay, Miyahashi-san," Izuku waved his hands. "For me it's enough if you're okay."

Miyahashi stared at Izuku for quite some time before smiling and bowing. "If that's the case, thank you so much. See you later, Deku-san."

Miyahashi walks away as soon as she said good bye. Izuku looks at the small back as she walked away. A policeman escorts her to the police car, looks like she will be interviewed. Izuku frowns and mumbles to himself with small voice.

"Midoriya, thank you for the patronage," Todoroki walked toward him. Izuku smiles. "Glad to help."

"How did you know that the guy would be willing to listen?" Todoroki asked, purely interested.

"Because I encountered the same case, a year ago. A man looked anxious carrying gun, more like confused than threatening. I thought it was weird for someone with bad intention to be that afraid and confused, so I tried to talk to him and it worked. It turned out that the man was drugged as a guinea pig by some thugs, and turned out that the thugs got the drugs from another dealer that we never knew before. Thousands of dealings were made behind our back and we didn't know anything about that, such a disgrace, but also a good thing that we found them at the time."

"You think it's the same case?" Todoroki asked. "Didn't you say that the case is already over?"

Izuku stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing. "Unfortunately, we don't know where the master dealer of the drugs. The assumption was the dealer is not from our country, most likely from outside. I don't want to say that it was, but looking at the condition of the victim… I don't know, we don't know anything yet. Let's just wait the interrogation's result."

Todoroki nods. "I'll take care of everything here, you can just go and do your patrol again. It's my mission from the start after all."

"Okay, then. Take care, bye!"

Izuku runs to the road, goes back to his patrol. Just when he was about to walk, a pat on his back made him turned.

"Oh, Miyahashi-san! You are not with the police?" Izuku a little bit surprised.

"No, they said that the hostages can go after giving our personal contact and they will contact us if they need something else."

"Oh… well, if that's the case. Where do you want to go now?" Izuku asked, to be polite.

"I want to go back to my company, I'll write some report about today case."

"Oh, yeah, you're a reporter aren't you," Izuku nodded to himself. "Where is your company at?"

"Three blocks from here, not that far."

"If you're okay with it, I can walk you to the company," Izuku smiled. Miyahashi stared at him once again, making Izuku thinking again about asking her. Was that question offended her somehow? Or maybe she has a jealous partner?

"Um, if you're troubled by that, I'm sorry…" Izuku apologized awkwardly. Miyahashi shakes her head fast.

"No, no, no, it's not like that, Deku-san. I'm just thinking that you're really suitable to be a hero," Miyahashi looks at Izuku straight forwardly, into his eyes. Izuku could feel the sincerity inside those cold eyes, instantly he felt really happy.

"Thank you very much," Izuku smiled. They walk together to the company where Miyahashi works. After that moment, Izuku felt less awkward and they talked more about trivial things and news that had been hot topic that week.

"Ah, this is where I go. Thank you very much for today," Miyahashi bowed. Izuku smiled and bowed back. "You're welcome."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Same sex couple is not common, even in this era. Some of them survive, with people around them accepting them, but it won't be that easy if you're professional hero and you're in same sex relationship with another hero. Even though not all of them giving negative opinion, some still feel uncomfortable. A lot of judgments and stigma stick with something that is 'not normal'. Some groups even share a teaching that actually same sex couple thing is one of the terrorist's way to decrease the number of people in the world.

Izuku never bothered about it before; more like the phase when he bothered was already passed long ago, when all of his friends and family accepted them the way they are. To be with Katsuki alone was already a dream comes true, Izuku didn't exactly have time to be bothered by the fact that they're both male. His agency, Katsuki's agency, they were quite accepting, or more like didn't even that care, since their partners didn't really affecting their job.

On public eyes, Ground Hero and Deku are great friends since they attended the same high school, both are giving big impression since their first years, and they both are two of the greatest UA graduates. No one knows they lived together, and even though their neighbors know that they lived together, they just thought that the two of them are friends sharing house. The bottom line is; no one in public knows they're together.

So, Izuku shouldn't be that surprised to see an article about Ground Zero dating someone from his agency came out. Since they're both didn't really have that history in public's eyes with girls or lover, it's easier to suspect something when they're a little bit closer with other girls. Izuku looks at the phone and plays with his glass. So many things swimming around in his mind, ever since the article coming out from a gossip site three hours ago. It was an hour before his shift done, he suddenly got a message from Uraraka, attaching a link. When he saw the link, it was like joke to him.

Half an hour later, Katsuki massaged him.

Ding!

_Stupid nerd, don't go looking into weird gossip shit. _

Ding!

_Well, I guess a shitty nerd like you will already read it. _

Ding!

_Whatever, don't need to think about useless thing, ignore that. _

Izuku couldn't help but smile when he saw those massages, but what bothered him was not about the gossip itself.

_Finally?! Spring time for Ground Zero!? _

_So happy for hiim~ I love him very much and pray for his happiness! _

_Will we see kids soon? Lol _

_KIDS! EXCITED 100%_

_Ground Zero's kids will be totally SAVAGE lmao _

_If his girlfriend is calm then it's fine lol, Ground Zero, find the right girl! _

_NOOOO I don't wanna hear that, Ground Zero is ours! T_T_

Izuku put his head on the table, feeling bad about himself. He always hate the fact that he is quirkless for a long period of time, but this is the first time he hates himself for being a man. Yeah, he will never be able to grant the demand of 'Ground Zero's kid'. Izuku sighs deeply.

"I said I'm home," a sound made Izuku jolted. He sits straight and smiles when he sees his lover. "Welcome. Are you tired? I brought foods, let me prepare it for you."

Katsuki noticed that Izuku looked paler and dazed. "Deku."

Izuku looks at Katsuki's way and smiles. "Yes?"

Katsuki opens his arms. "Come here."

Izuku blinks when he saw that. He couldn't help but ran into Katsuki's arm and hugged his neck tightly. Katsuki felt the tremble on the green haired man's body.

"What are you thinking about when you're all alone?" Katsuki asked with soft voice, making Izuku's heart flutter, but also hurting him so bad, thinking that the small version of Katsuki will never be there if Izuku keep on holding him like this. His quirk is not some quirk; explosion is rare quirk and Izuku just cut off the bloodline of that quirk just like that.

"I'm not thinking about anything," Izuku said with low voice. He clenched into Katsuki's clothes harder.

"If you're not thinking about anything," Katsuki released Izuku to see his face clearly. He caresses the freckled cheek with his right hand gently. "Then, why are you crying like this?"

"No, I…" Izuku covers himself with his hands. "Kacchan, you know… if you're not with me… you can just have child… and I'm destroying that future for you. Everybody… everybody has high hopes for you, and I… I'm getting in the way… I know… I know you love me, and I love you… but still, in my head I know that your bloodline is really important… while I…"

Katsuki cupped Izuku's cheeks with his hands.

And then he crashes his own forehead to Izuku's.

Izuku frowns and shouts when he felt the hard attack on his forehead. He even jumped backward. "AAWW, KACCHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Getting the sense back to you."

Izuku looks at Katsuki while covering his forehead with his palms.

"If I want to have kid that bad, I'll just turn you into a woman or something."

Izuku's jaw dropped from the childish statement from his lover's mouth. "You're irrational, Kacchan."

"You're more irrational for thinking about those shits," Katsuki making an unpleasant face. "Do you think I can do anything to other people other than you? It's gross as fuck even to think about it."

Izuku looked at him for a second, tried to sink everything in. Katsuki was being straightforward with him; it never crosses his head even once to have anyone other than Izuku. It's just the same as Izuku, he too, never once thought to be with other person. Izuku was thinking about the future that everybody wants, but what about Katsuki? _What does he want?_

"Kacchan, you're an idiot."

_If their feelings are the same, then what Katsuki wants probably the same as Izuku's wish._

"Haa!?"

Izuku chuckles. He moves toward Katsuki and kisses him on the lips softly.

"I guess I am an idiot too, falling for you this hard."

_To be with his most important person, through the end of his dream. _

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Deku-san, are you serious?" Miyahashi asked for the third time. Her cold and composure face looked surprised, making a crew mate curious in this phone call she is taking. Izuku nods even though Miyahashi couldn't see him through the phone.

"Yes, I am. Is that possible?" Izuku asked.

"Well, if it's an interview with you and Ground Zero-san, it will be a huge hit, nobody would deny at this point."

"Thank you so much," Izuku smiled. After a few seconds of silent, Miyahashi opens her mouth.

"Why are you deciding to do this, Deku-san?" Miyahashi is genuinely interested, she never thought that it was that way between Deku and Ground Zero, and now suddenly Deku himself wanted to announce his relationship with the blond hero to the whole world. It will be a huge hit since both of them are really famous and both are inside the list of 'heroes who competing for the title of number one', along with other heroes on their generation, not to add that recently a gossip about Ground Zero being with a girl from his agency came out.

"Hm… I think mostly because I realize that I'm a human."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, as a human, I'm egoist and of course want to get all the things I want in life. I have dreams, I have hopes, and I have desires. And I just realize that having my most important person walking alongside me in the road of my dream is something that I want to happen."

"And that someone is Ground Zero-san?" Miyahashi asked.

"Yes!" Izuku answered, unhesitant.

"Don't you afraid if something will go wrong after this?" Miyahashi played with a book on her desk.

"Of course I am," Izuku looked at Katsuki who was doing his ritual before bed if every night; reading the news seriously; on the bed, beside him. "But, being a hero is about helping other people in needs. It's nothing to do with my love interest or what other people think about me. I will always help people in need, whatever happens. It never changes, in the past, now, and in the future."

Miyahashi stares at the ceiling for a few seconds. "You're really suitable to be a hero, Deku-san."

"What? Ahahah, stop flattering me like that…" Izuku chuckled.

"I'm not flattering you, I'm quite honest at things like that. I really do think of you that way." A crew mate beside Miyahashi actually surprised that Miyahashi talked like that. In their daily job, they often look into so many heroic things that the heroes done, but Miyahashi is not one to praise a hero easily. Miyashi's father is one of the staff of a hero agency with so many problems like smuggled evidence, letting civilian got hurt and such. His father was only an administration staff, but he was the one who was like a hero more like the other, kept on being honest and kind until the end of his life, helping other people in need even though he is not a 'hero'. Miyahashi always had this strict concept of what standard a hero could be called a hero. Passing the pro hero exam is not enough.

"Thank you so much. I'm really happy hearing that," Izuku smiled gently. Actually, Izuku had this strange feeling toward Miyahashi from the first time he met her, but his uneasiness probably came from Miyahashi's cold and stoic appearance. She is indifferent, and meeting a person like that for the first time making Izuku uncertain about so many things, especially after the terrorist case, he can't relax just yet. After talking a little bit the uneasiness melted down, what left is just a sincere person who is a little bit awkward and straightforward. Ah. Miyahashi actually is a lot like Katsuki, if the rage inside Katsuki replaced with indifference.

"I will contact you again later. I think if you and Ground Zero-san can come tomorrow night will be really great."

"Yes, I will discuss it with him."

"See you later, Deku-san."

"See you later, Miyahashi-san."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Did you watch the exclusive interview with Ground Zero and Deku yesterday night at HNT?"

"Oh, yeah I did."

"I can't believe they actually made it public, such a bold decision."

"But they actually dated for three years or so, right? It wasn't an easy decision to go public about something like that, you know."

"Yeah… still, surprising. Well, not like anything will change, though. I think the last gossip about Ground Zero and the girl from his agency kinda blew up and made them did that."

"These days those kinds of things are not that weird. And yeah, maybe that's the reason why they decided to go public. Well, some of my friends already guessed though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, since both of them always giving love advice beautifully and carefully, but no one ever see them with girls. They only stick with each other, it wasn't that hard to guess."

"Well, if you put it like that, it kinda make sense."

"It is. If you watch some news, or interviews, or things that involving those two, you can guess when Ground Zero was being jealous. You can also see when they're talking about each other, they seemed to always put… um… like a certain emotion inside their talk."

"Hee… since they're heroes and they went public boldly, should we do that too?"

A grey haired man stared at the taller black haired man who was smirking, showing his white teeth and right dimple. The grey haired man smacked him on the face.

"Shut up, you _Ikemen_. If someone heard that, they will surely misunderstand, stupid."

**O. TRANSLATION.O.O (even tho you might not need it I'll just put it in)**

_Ikemen means handsome guy _

_**Reen here~ ^^ Thank you so so much for reading! And I'm truly grateful for the reviews aaahhh it's making me fired up to make more chapters! ^^ I'm really happy with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it too! For extra trivia, I'm making this chapter while listening to Billie Eilish – Xanny~ **_


	8. Days Off in Spring (1)

**Days Off in Spring (1)**

Izuku covers his mouth with his hand. Even though he was already wearing a scarf, he still looked cold. His face was bright red, even his ears and finger tips were red. Izuku looks around, looking at the scenery around him. The cherry blossoms are really beautiful.

"Deku, catch it," a loud voice from the side made Izuku raised his hand. A warm coffee can flied over toward him, landed perfectly on his hand.

"Thanks Kacchan," Izuku smiled and opened the can. "You want to sit there?" Izuku asked while pointing to an empty bench under a tree.

"M-hm," Katsuki nodded. Izuku leaded the way and ran a little toward the bench. When both of them sat on the chair, the chair started to make some cracking sounds which made them chuckled.

"It's spring, it's spring!" Izuku smiled happily and looked to the sky which covered by pink petals everywhere.

"Yeah, it is," Katsuki sipped his coffee while looking at the cherry blossoms trees. There weren't that much people passing by, but both of them still recognizable. After they made their relationship went public, the reactions from public was unstoppable. A really small part of them showing disapproval, but huge parts of them were really supportive. People got madly happy with the announcement, they even started to ask for Katsuki whenever Izuku go. Well, no one really dare to ask Katsuki since he looked really pissed off all the time. Some even gave them gifts. Izuku cried when he saw the positive reaction, and Katsuki called him sappy for that.

Katsuki never really complain about anything, but actually he would love to make their relationship public, because that way it wouldn't be hard for him to ask for Izuku whenever he wants to, kiss him wherever he wants to, or to ban people from touching Izuku, especially on the road. Some people are polite, but there are many who can suddenly touch him anywhere Katsuki doesn't like them to touch. This way, if they do that, Katsuki can easily blow them away since they knew about what Izuku and Katsuki's relationship is, right?

Katsuki actually more surprised there are some people who didn't notice, to the point a stupid gossip article was made. Some of the people reaction was positive, but actually a lot of them questioning it, since they all thought that surely Ground Zero and Deku were together. It turned out they really are together, not surprising. Since Ground Zero is a really straightforward person, they already guessed that he will make a public statement sooner or later. Well, they didn't expect it will be that soon, but it all turned well at the end.

"Ah, it's Ground Zero and Deku! Hi!" some kids who were running around stopped and waved their hands. Izuku smiles and waves back.

"Byee!" they ran as soon as Izuku waved back. Izuku chuckles at the sight. Children are really something, they're full of energy and making you feel like the world is brighter. Nothing really changed after all of the commotion about their relationship, and Izuku feeling grateful for that.

"Oh, yeah, we should give something for Miyahashi-san, for token of thanks," Izuku remembered that after that commotion, they were too busy to actually thank Miyahashi.

"Hm, yeah, I agree," Katsuki couldn't agree more, it's thanks to her now they could just walk in public while holding hands; people knew already after all.

"Should we send her a flower bucket with cake?" Izuku tried to propose an idea.

"Whoa so girly," a comment flew almost reflectively from Katsuki's mouth.

"It's for a girl after all," Izuku shrugged.

"Hm, just whatever is fine," Katsuki said without looking at Izuku and sipped his coffee again.

"Okay, I'll send her some on my way to work later," Izuku sipped his coffee.

"Let's go," Katsuki stood up and Izuku followed him.

They were both on rare day off since after the big event of big announcement they both were having too many jobs all of sudden. Villains showing up everywhere, and so many interviews about their relationship from everywhere. After all of that winded down, their agency giving them a couple days off. Izuku was the one who proposed to walk down the street towards the cherry blossoms road and enjoy it together. Katsuki agreed without any complain, he needed time to relax as well. Things had been crazy, both of them arrived at home later than 2 AM this morning and both dead asleep after two minutes. Woke up in 9, breakfast then walked outside, what a fine morning it was.

"Kacchan, are you feel okay? You soaked pretty bad when you got home."

"I'm okay. You better save your worry for your own sorry ass, you looked like a dirty rag when I saw you."

Izuku giggles. "Guess both of us had it hard."

"We're heroes, what else do you expect?"

"Right."

They walked to a convenience store, took some breads, paid for it and walked back to their home. On the road, Izuku catches a falling petal and shows it to Katsuki.

"They said catching a falling sakura petal means luck," Izuku walked ahead of Katsuki while looking at a petal on his palm. He suddenly runs to a bench ahead of them, takes a bunch of petals which already fallen on the bench, runs toward Katsuki back with bright face. Katsuki can't believe that looking at his childish act doesn't make him mad, it just look adorable in his eyes.

Izuku grins. "Kacchan, stay there."

Izuku puts his hands full of petals on Katsuki's head and he lets the petals go, making a mini petals rain on Katsuki's head. Katsuki was too surprised to even react. He didn't expect that at all. Izuku grins widely, even though his face was red because of the cold, he looks bright and warm as he smiles.

"I'm giving rain of luck for Kacchan!"

Katsuki raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "What are you, ten years old kid?"

Izuku chuckles with Katsuki. He jumps and hugs Katsuki, making Katsuki off balance for once second, but he got it back when he stepped back once. Katsuki was surprised but he welcomed the hug. "You look drunk as fuck, you know."

"Ahahahaha, do I?" Izuku snuggled on Katsuki's right shoulder. "I think the spring is getting me."

Katsuki releases Izuku and holds his hand as complement. Izuku was a little bit sad when Katsuki did that, but the hand was enough for him to get his energy back. Izuku hums all the way home, looking happy.

"Seriously, you're way too happy, I'm a little bit concerned," Katsuki started to feel weird when Izuku started to skipped his steps when he walked.

"Hahaha, I'm really happy," Izuku looked at the road. "I'm just thinking that the middle school me will never know that a future like this exist for him."

Izuku looks ahead, at the pink scenery in front of him. "Maybe it's because I lost my memories before, but now I remember clearly things that happened in my middle school year, clearer than it ever be these past years. Like it just happened yesterday."

"Kacchan who was out of my reach is right beside me, with me, and he chose me. The dream of being a hero is fulfilled, helping other people is within my reach. Having so many friends and mentors who believed and loved me," Izuku smiles. "Really, when I take a deep breath, I realize there's so many things that I got, and so many things I still want to do."

"Bottom line is you love me and everything else," Katsuki made his own conclusion. Izuku just smiled and shook his head. Of course he will only focused at that part and ignore anything else.

"Well, you're not wrong about that."

"Sure I'm not."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"K-kacchan… hnn, wait, we're still… in front of the door," Izuku struggled to open the door while Katsuki was attacking him with kisses.

"Open the damn door quickly," he whispered on Izuku's ear, only making it harder for him to open the door. After a good minute of struggling, finally the door was opened and as soon as it opened, Katsuki hugged Izuku's waist and carried him while Izuku hanged on Katsuki's torso with his legs tight. Katsuki closed the door and hurriedly lock it with his mouth busy ravishing the other party's mouth. Izuku let out moans when Katsuki's tongue reached his palate. Katsuki walked fast to their bedroom, since he knew Izuku would be complaining if they were about to do it on the sofa. Izuku didn't really mind it before, but they messed up a sofa before and this sofa that they had is made by easily stained fabric and Izuku didn't want to destroy their sofa by something stupid.

After reaching the bed, Katsuki put Izuku down as gentle as he can, while Izuku was already weak on his knees, lying on their bed with his messy appearance. He breaths heavily, synchronal with Katsuki's heavy breaths. Katsuki licks his upper lip and opened his shirt carefully. Izuku sits and tried to reach for Katsuki's pants. Katsuki doesn't stop him, he waits when Izuku moved skillfully to open the zipper with his mouth.

Their eyes meet.

Something hot under their throats is asking for more.

Asking for more.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"It's crazy," Izuku's raspy voice was the one who break the silence after sex first. "I must be crazy. It was morning when we went home, and somehow it's already night time again. I'm slowly turning into Kacchan for agreeing to do this in the first place…" Izuku seriously rolled up his body, feeling stupid for having sex from morning to night time.

"What do you mean by that," Katsuki clenched his hand on Izuku's head hard, making Izuku screamed. "Aw, let me go!"

"You're the one who keep begging for more, what are you talking about," Katsuki lied with his head on his arms, crossed on the pillow.

"What are you talking about!? I'm not!" Izuku screamed with bright red face.

"You're seriously pissing me off, always talking like it's my fault after sex… I will definitely record us having sex and you can see yourself who keeps on begging for more and crying when I pull o-"

"AAAAHHH OKAY, I'M SORRY KACCHAN IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Izuku sit up and covered Katsuki's mouth with his hands, feeling awkward and shy to hear that bluntly being said by his own lover. It's not like he didn't remember, he just didn't feel like he was conscious when saying all of that.

"Shut it then. By the way, I heard about the case you're working on with that half and half bastard."

"Oh, the drugged man one? You heard about that?" Izuku looked at Katsuki, curiously. That case was not that big since they didn't really have leads afterward. Like what Izuku predicted, the man didn't even know when he took the drug. Most likely it was something he get in his drink or food after he leave home, but since they don't know what kind of drug was that, it was hard to decide what time did the drug came in. He said that he was at the bank to transfer some money for his parents, but then the drug kicked in. He suddenly felt anxious and scared, and he heard voices inside his head, 'you will be killed if you don't run away'. The guns were already there, he said. But it was confirmed after a while that he never even touch a gun before and doesn't have any money or connection to get the guns. After a few weeks the man got better and claimed to be a victim while the culprit was still unknown. Todoroki was still working at the case and Izuku just get updates from him.

"Yeah, someone from my agency said that you two getting all chummy at the scene."

"What?" Izuku tilted his head. "Of course, we're friends, how could we act like stranger?"

Katsuki held the urge to smack the head of green haired hero in front of him. Izuku is really sharp for other things, but he is hella slow for his own sake about this kind of thing. Izuku barely notice anything if Katsuki was jealous, let alone noticing that this entire time Uraraka liked him, to the point Katsuki even feel bad for her. Well, he couldn't say anything about that though, it's a fact that if he didn't chase him actively, maybe Izuku will forever think that Katsuki never likes him and hates him.

"Ugh, whatever," Katsuki decided to just drop the topic. "I remember that drug dealing case is remaining unsolved since the master dealer was not in the country."

"Yeah, you still remember that case?" Izuku was a little bit surprised since it was an old case and Katsuki usually didn't really interested in small cases like that.

"Since it's a weird case," Katsuki tended to keep an eye on everything Izuku did, so it's not weird for him to actually remember cases that Izuku handled, it was unsolved case to add. Unsolved case is really rare on their job. Something that labeled as 'unsolved' means that both police and heroes already done their best but they still lost the tail. "Is the case being picked up again?"

Izuku shakes his head. "I don't really know, Todoroki-kun said that he will contact me if that's the case."

"Yeah, great," Katsuki said sarcastically, but Izuku smiled when he heard that.

"I know right? It's such a good luck to have many friends."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "I can't even get mad at your shitty brain… whatever."

"Huh? What? Did I say something that made you mad?" Izuku tilted his head again.

"Nothing! Stop asking me, I'm angry now," Katsuki shouted at him. Izuku frowns when he heard that.

"Eh, why?"

"I said stop asking!"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Kacchan!" Izuku ran from the bedroom to living room where Katsuki at. Katsuki was watching TV, didn't expecting a hurricane coming. Izuku jumped to the sofa and sat near Katsuki. Katsuki knows about Izuku's weird habit to suddenly get all work up when he is in his top condition, but he still can't get used to it. He just stared at the green hair fluff and at the phone he shoved.

"Let's go to the onsen! Hot spring!" Izuku said excitedly.

"Huh?" Katsuki couldn't really process what was happening.

"Let's go to a hot spring at rural area! We still have 2 days off after all," Izuku bounced up and down with his knees on the sofa when he said that, excited like little kid.

"What? Onsen? You want to go now?" Katsuki still try to keep together the info shoved to him forcefully since five minutes ago. "Why so sudden?"

"I always want to go, but never had the chance. When it's holiday period we need to go back to our parents, so we never really had any trip together. Let's go, the two of us!" Izuku's eyes shone when he said that.

"Shitty nerd and his nerdy cliché dream," Katsuki held the phone and scrolled the page Izuku opened.

"You even couldn't find a nice hot spring by yourself, what shit are you talking about."

Izuku face turned dark in a second. "So, it's a no?"

"Shut up, if you really want to go, prepare our things in five minutes, I'll book everything since you're useless."

Izuku's face turned bright again in a second and he hugged Katsuki. "Yay! I will prepare my things!"

"Don't bring your goddamn figurines, you hear me!?" Katsuki shouted from living room. He could hear Izuku sulked from the bedroom.

Katsuki scrolled the page and tried to find a good hot spring Kirishima recommended him before. Kirishima went with his agency at the time, and he said that the place wasn't that known but it was real good even though it's a little bit pricey compared to normal inn. It wasn't like they're struggling with money, though, so Katsuki try to get the place booked.

Katsuki a little bit worried.

Ever since Izuku lost his memories, Katsuki couldn't rest easy. He always good at hiding things, but these past weeks, Izuku kept on showing his childish side more and more. Something must be bothering him, that's just how Izuku is. Katsuki felt mad that Izuku didn't tell him, but he is angrier at himself for being useless at times like this.

Katsuki sighed. Well, for now, booking completed.

Ding!

A massage came in.

_Todoroki Shoto. _

Katsuki frowned.

That damn half and half bastard is massaging Izuku!

Katsuki opened the massage.

_Midoriya, it's just like what you said. The drugged man is an acquaintance of that man you handled a year ago, and both of them been on business trip to America on the range of two to three years ago. _

_How did you know about all of this? _

Katsuki's eyes widened when he saw the massages. His hand turned cold in one second, cold sweat run on his back.

Ding!

Another one came in.

_Midoriya, as I thought, this case related to the case you are working on, right? About that terrorist line. Hack.U. _

_Let me help you, it's not safe to do it by yourself._


	9. Days Off in Spring (2)

**Days Off in Spring (2) **

"So we will be coming to a place recommended by Kirishima-kun?" Izuku asked while playing with a Rubik's cube. Katsuki suddenly threw it to him as soon as they hopped in to the car.

"Hm. He said it's a really good place," Katsuki said with eyes on the road and hands on the wheel.

"But it's pretty far, though. Tell me if you tired, Kacchan, it's night time after all, and we… um… were doing _something_ pretty exhausting before," Izuku wanted to slap himself for saying that. Well, he is worried about Katsuki, though. It is night time and he is driving, if something goes wrong, they could be dead. Katsuki grins when he catches up Izuku's fails.

"Did you mean we fucked? Well, it certainly exhausting but also pleasurable, not gonna complain."

"Ugh, okay, okay, just… just tell me if you feel tired," Izuku sulked. "If only I can warn my younger self about how perverted Kacchan is."

"Nothing could be done even if that's the case. It won't change the fact that we will be together at the end."

Izuku stops at doing the cube for a second. "Well, at least I can prepare myself."

"Prepare like what? Loosing yourself every day?"

Izuku blinks in surprise and looks at Katsuki with flushed red cheeks. "Kacchan, stop it!"

Katsuki laughs when he heard Izuku's mad voice from the side. His eyes were still on the road, but he could picture perfectly how Izuku would react. Izuku muttered nonstop while Katsuki laughed uncontrollably. They talked about trivial things for an hour, about their jobs and how people doing these days.

"It sure was busy, but after all of that, a hot spring trip sounds way better than it ever is," Izuku stretched.

"You deserve it," Katsuki's eyes still on the road. Izuku was really surprised at that statement, since Katsuki never was a person who thinks that heroes really need rest. Well, we're 'heroes', and Katsuki's mind set is dead end on 'heroes are the main player who never rest'. It's really contradictive with his obsession over doing sex every single days and being grumpy whenever they couldn't do it because of job, but it was one of his belief; heroes never rest. When they're needed, they SHOULD go. No excuse. There's no such thing as a hero who 'needs more rest', except they're in the hospital. He is like that to everyone, he once pick a fight with one pro hero who refuse to help because they're 'resting'. Katsuki burst into the hero's spa room and dragged them to the job. His strong beliefs and actions along it captured so many people's heart for being dedicated, and it was also one of the reasons why his attitude flaws are being forgiven.

"I do? Really? It's the first time you said something like that, Kacchan," Izuku sounded a little bit confused, but he was happy. Izuku looked at Katsuki who was not replying to his answer. Something is a bit off with him…

After a long ride, they finally arrived at the inn. Izuku looked at the fancy entrance and his jaw dropped. Even though it is a hot spring inn, the gate was really big with tall black fence, giving out elegant vibes. The entrance looked really fancy with a big sign with gold-like metal and silver metal to crave the name 'Sakura Inn'. Simple name, but the gate and everything after that was nothing simple. The inn itself looked really big from outside, and when they walked in, Izuku could see so many art things displayed everywhere. Pictures, sculpture, even the small decorations on the receptionist table looked fancy. The inn itself was full of wood like an inn generally, but the decoration was full with black and white vibes, so cool. Izuku kept on glancing around while Katsuki checking in.

"Psst, Kacchan," Izuku tip toed and whispered on Katsuki's ear. Katsuki hummed in question. "How much money did you spent on this?"

Izuku looked really serious when he whispered. Katsuki looked like he was thinking and then he asked Izuku to give him his ear with a hand movement. Izuku moved his ear closer to Katsuki's mouth.

"Equal with fucking a couple of times," Katsuki moved away from Izuku and smirked. "With some bonuses for me of course."

Izuku's face bright red and he pinched Katsuki hard on his side.

"You pervert!"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Huft, the hot spring was great," Katsuki said while lying on the futon on a heating rug.

"You ruin that for me!" Izuku teared up and smacked Katsuki on his chest. "You monster!"

"Ouch! What do you mean by that!?" Katsuki sat down to look at Izuku who was sitting straight on the futon, facing him angrily.

"The second we stepped into the spring, you grope me and somehow I ended up straddling you for more than an hour!" Izuku snapped. "Even though I wanted to enjoy the hot spring…"

"If you didn't enjoy that, why were you cumming then, you shitty nerd!?" Katsuki shouted back.

"Shut up, stupid Kacchan! Sex, sex, sex… Is that what's in your mind all along!? I even said that it's fine to do that later after I wash myself thoroughly! Always, always, always like this…" Izuku gritted his teeth. "What am I, your personal sex prostitute!?"

"Then what about you, what is in your mind!?" Katsuki snapped back. Somehow he couldn't stop himself to get angry. Sometimes, they got into quarrel like this, a lot like when they were younger. It wasn't like they stop arguing, but to shout at each other like that stopped long ago. Usually it would be one way and was not a really serious quarrel. Serious quarrels happened quieter.

"Not only sex for sure," Izuku frowned at Katsuki.

"Yeah, sure, _not only sex_, since the only time you remember about me is just when we're in situation like this," Katsuki glared at Izuku. "I'm not that reliable for you after all, aren't I?"

Izuku frowned. "Wait, Kacchan, what do you mean by that? How was that escalated to how reliable or not you are?"

"Don't try to avoid the topic now we're already talking," Katsuki looked at Izuku's eyes straightforwardly. "For you, I'm not reliable, right? Since I'm hot headed and I tend to do things recklessly."

Izuku frowned harder when he saw pain in Katsuki's eyes. "Wait, Kacchan, what are you-"

Katsuki grabbed Izuku's hand harshly. It was hard and rough, but Izuku's mind full with confusion to progress anything right now. His mind was dancing in things he done or said today, or maybe yesterday? Izuku didn't understand, he tried hard to find out what made Katsuki said that. "You said you will give me all of you, stop with all of that bullshit. The fuck with that, I'm tired already."

"Kacchan!" Izuku grabbed Katsuki's free hand with his other hand. "I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"I don't understand too," Katsuki looked at Izuku with so much pain in his eyes and heart. Something he couldn't hide even if he wanted to. It was hurting him since the time he saw the massage on Izuku's phone. It didn't go away, it couldn't go away. "Only you, the only one who made me like this, since long before. I don't even care anymore."

Katsuki feels a sharp pain inside his chest. It was hurting him so much to the point he wanted to vomit. Katsuki didn't want to feel that pain all alone. It was not fair. He wanted Izuku to know that pain too. It was so bad. Katsuki never felt this hopeless in his whole life. He is mad, he is sad, he is jealous, he is worried, he feels left out and lonely. He didn't want to admit it, but a black pit inside his heart was already opened, and he didn't know how to deal with it. It takes half of his heart away from him, making him felt empty and vulnerable.

"Let's break up."

_**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I'll make the next one ASAP. Gimme some love T.T my heart broke into two but it can't be helped T.T**_


	10. It's a Fight, Alright

**It's a Fight, Alright **

Izuku couldn't progress anything. At all. His head spinning around, like he was in a bottle and someone shook the bottle a hundred times. He couldn't even focus, what he saw seemed unreal, he needed to blink several times to get back to the reality.

Katsuki is in front of him, sits down, and looks calm. A couple minutes ago he was in rage, but after a few lines of spat he turned calmer. Well, Katsuki is like that, since they graduated he matured a lot. He still shout and his tongue still sharp, but he is matured enough to think about all his words and action. Izuku knows since he always watching the blond haired hero since they're children. He knows how much Katsuki tried to change himself, how he beats himself up to accept what kind of person he is.

That's why Izuku understands that this break up talk is not something trivial.

What… What did Izuku do to make Katsuki looking so pained like that?

"Wait, Kacchan, I'm sorry, but… please explain to me, I don't understand why this talk turns into break up talk," Izuku held Katsuki's hand tighter. "You know I loved and adored you since the beginning, aren't you?"

Katsuki looked away, refused to see into Izuku's eyes. Izuku feels like a heavy metal bat is whacking his chest. It feels like something inside him trying to come out, his back and hands are full with cold sweat. When he saw a shot of teary eye from Katsuki's eye, his chest felt really heavy and he couldn't stop his tears to run down from his eyes to his cheek, all the way down to his chin.

"What are you talking about while looking so pained like that!?" Izuku snapped. He cupped Katsuki's cheeks with his hands and forced him to look his way. Izuku was crying, but his eyes looked determined. Katsuki's eyes were red, but there were nothing coming out. He just looked really messed up. "It's also hurting you, why are you talking about that!?"

Izuku's tears flowing more. "If I made you mad, say it to my face. If you're disappointed at me, just punch me!" Izuku bit his bottom lip. "You can kick me or throw me into a volcano but…"

Izuku couldn't help sobbing. "Don't… hicks.. hf.. don't just throw me away like this! I… ugh.. I can't… hicks.." Izuku couldn't help himself to continue his sentence, tears coming out more and more from his eyes, something choked his throat, not letting him talk more.

Katsuki couldn't stop himself from hugging the green haired man when he saw the sight. How could he? A couple minutes ago what was in his mind was loneliness, sadness, angriness and disappointed, now he felt so stupid to make his lover cried like this. Didn't he promise himself to never make him sad again? Katsuki takes a deep breath. Izuku hugged him back, he cried so hard to the point his whole body shaking from the tears.

"I love you… hicks… please believe me, I… I…" Izuku choked his words, making Katsuki felt really bad, but also a little bit warm inside his heart. Katsuki stroke Izuku's back gently.

"Yea, I know."

"You-I… hicks.." Izuku tried to talk more but his chest felt really heavy and he couldn't say any word.

"Sssh, I know. I know, I'm sorry," Katsuki whispered on Izuku's ear, making Izuku cried harder. Half of him feels better, but half of him feels broken. Into small pieces. What did happen to make Katsuki said that? Now Izuku is mad to himself for making Katsuki said those things. It definitely was hurting him more to say that.

"Let's talk about it later. It's night time already, we need to sleep," Katsuki patted Izuku's head. Izuku hugged him tighter.

"I will not sleep if you let me go." Seemed like he stopped crying, but he sounded horrible. His nose stuffed up, his throat ached, but he clung to Katsuki like there was no tomorrow.

"I won't." Katsuki breaths on Izuku's fluffy green hair. He releases Izuku for a second, making Izuku's face visible to his eyes and vice versa. Izuku's eyes were puffed up from crying and his face looked horrible, while Katsuki looked really dark and pale. Both are horrible, but they feel like the face in front of them right now is the face that they will never forget their whole life. They look into each other eyes, no words. Izuku closes his eyes, waiting. Katsuki moved closer and kissed his forehead, moved down to his nose and his lips. The kisses were gentle and soft, only making Izuku wants to cry again.

"God, I hate myself for loving you this much," Izuku said and snuggled into Katsuki's chest more. Katsuki sighed and stroked the back of Izuku's head.

"It's my fucking line."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Both Izuku and Katsuki couldn't sleep, but they lied in silence, with Izuku in Katsuki's arm and Izuku faced Katsuki's chest. After hearing Katsuki's regular heartbeat, Izuku finally went into sleep. Katsuki who was hearing Izuku's breath turned into regular sleeping breath finally went into sleep too. They slept for a couple of hours, Izuku was the first one to open his eyes. It's six in the morning, still too early to wake up, but he couldn't sleep anymore. So he stayed there, snuggled into Katsuki's chest some more. He moved his forehead to Katsuki's bare chest, exposed with his yukata half slipped down to his arms since his sleeps at his side. Izuku kissed the center of Katsuki's chest and snuggled more.

Izuku is really tired. He doesn't want to argue, he doesn't want to feel more horrible than this. He just wants to be with Katsuki in peace, can't he? Katsuki is with him, and Izuku knows that Katsuki still loves him the same, but why did he come to the conclusion that Izuku thought he was unreliable? Izuku wants to forget about that painful conversation, but he doesn't want Katsuki to think that way again. Izuku bit his lip. He won't run away. Izuku closed his eyes.

"_How's your feeling, Hero Deku?" _

_Izuku looked at the shadow inside his empty room filled with darkness, inside his head. _

"_Couldn't be worse." _

_The shadow smirked. _

"_It will be my win, it will." _

_Izuku looked at him with his bright green eyes. _

"_I'm not sure about that." _

"Hey, Deku, wake up," Katsuki's voice made Izuku opened his eyes.

"Hm, Kacchan, you're awake?" Izuku rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Were you having a nightmare? You were groaning in your sleep," Katsuki frowned, but he looked worried. Izuku smiles.

"I do have them, occasionally," Izuku hugged Katsuki's chest when he said that. "Let's talk."

Katsuki looked at the green hair on his chest. "Let me go, I want to see you when I talk."

Izuku releases Katsuki unwillingly, but he knows it will be fine. Both of them will be fine. Katsuki stands up and offers his hand to Izuku. Izuku takes his hand and they walked to a couple of cozy chairs on the veranda of their room. Izuku sits on a chair and Katsuki sits on a chair beside Izuku. They look at the cherry blossoms on their backyard view, trying to get ready for what about to go down.

"I saw the messages," Katsuki was the one who opened his mouth first. Izuku raises his eyebrows in confusion.

"Message? What messages?" Izuku surely never text anyone really important, what's wrong with messages?

"From that half and half bastard… Todoroki," Katsuki didn't look at Izuku when he said that. Izuku still frowned in confusion for a second, and then he realized and he opened his phone. He didn't really check his text messages at home unless he got notification that someone text him. Important things always come with calls, so it was never across his mind even once that something came up from Todoroki. He saw the messages and then Izuku took a deep breath.

"Was that the reason why you said that I thought that you're not reliable?" Izuku looked to Katsuki. Katsuki finally looks at Izuku.

"Yet that bastard knew about it while I didn't."

"I wasn't about to tell anyone," Izuku looked at Katsuki sincerely. "The case isn't mine, it's Todoroki-kun's case, I can't ask the police or my agency yet since it's all just my speculation and I don't want to make a big ruckus based on some 'assumptions'."

"And you never told me once." Katsuki clenched his fist. "Try to imagine being in my position."

Izuku opened his mouth but he paused for a moment. Izuku looks away and twirls his thumbs. "I… I was scared."

"There's more of the reason why you should tell me."

"No, it's not like that," Izuku looked at Katsuki once again, and looking at his pained face made Izuku felt guilty. It's really sucks because Izuku understands. He understands really well, how much it will pain him if he was in Katsuki's shoes. He doesn't want to hurt Katsuki more than this. He needs to tell him everything, like he always planned before. It's all fucked up because of his cowardice. He should fix it himself. Izuku kept on looking at those bright eyes, trying to gather the words.

"I met him," Izuku gathered his will to tell Katsuki everything.

"Who?" Katsuki a little bit concerned about what about to come next. For Izuku to think about it this much, this case must be not a light one.

"The one who made me lost my memories," Izuku clenched his fist. "He is inside my sleep."

Katsuki frowns hard. "What!?"

"And it's confirmed that he was also the one who involved with you two years ago when you lost you consciousness and fell into deep sleep for weeks," Izuku bit his lip. "It was his quirk all along, not only in me, but in _you_ as well, Kacchan."

"What?" Katsuki tried to understand the whole thing Izuku just told him. "How do you know it's the same guy or not? Even I, who was affected by the quirk, don't remember what was happened, how can you know that it's him?"

"Because it's his quirk. It's called Memoirs. You were his first experiment on his newly found quirk. His quirk is to jump into someone's mind and swim in it. He thought that all he was capable of was only to make someone sleep; it was his first experiment. He fight you in your unconsciousness, if you win, you wake up. After that I studied that there are other similar cases with yours, but some people slept longer or shorter in terms of time, and then the case just disappear. I thought it was all the end, and then I meet him."

"In America?"

Izuku nods. "He'd been with Hack.U after disappearing and using their hostages for experiment, Hack.U really like to do experiments after all."

"Like drugs."

Izuku smiles at how fast Katsuki is. As always. "The quirk is actually to hold into someone's most fragile memory and slip into their mind and the memory stayed with the quirk holder as a hostage. In Kacchan's case, he didn't know yet that he could make the memories his 'hostage', that's the reason why you just sleeping, but he did see something," Izuku looked at Katsuki seriously.

"He threats me for that. He can be coming for you anything he wants to," Izuku played with his fingers. "I fought with him once, and then I lost since I was too careless, I don't think that the hostages were the bait... Well, after that I lost my memories carelessly because what I remembered in my last time before lost my consciousness is you; what will happen to you if I die? What about One for All? He grabbed it as his hostage, making me lost my memories as a 'hero'. I fought with him once again and won, but he didn't go away because my 'fragile' memory stays the same. For now, he is tied up with me, the condition of the quirk is like that; he only can use it on one person at a time. At least I know he couldn't harm you or anyone else meanwhile."

"And you're in the shit all alone," Katsuki looked at Izuku. "Do you think I will happy to hear that you're in deep shit because I'm weak as fuck?"

"You know the reason I can't tell you is not because of that," Izuku smiled, but his eyes weren't smiling. "You understand too, if you're the one in my position you will never tell me anything."

Katsuki couldn't deny that, since it's the truth. He will never tell Izuku if that was the case. "But it's hurting me more to know it from other than you."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I should just tell you everything from the start. I'm just… too scared. If it's something I can handle with strength, I won't be like this," Izuku ruffled his head. "Being played from inside is really suck."

Katsuki stands up and pulls Izuku to him, hugs him tight. Izuku was surprised, but he welcomed the hug. He always feels safer in Katsuki's arm.

"I'm sorry for hiding this from you. You know I will never once think that you're unreliable, right? You always be my hero, since long before."

"Yeah, shitty nerd couldn't do anything right if I'm not with him, how could I be unreliable?" Katsuki will never admit that he was stupid before, but he wanted to make sure that Izuku knows that he is no longer bothered by it. It was like a big burden lifted from his chest, making it easier for him to breath. He takes a deep breath as he feels better. He hugs Izuku tighter.

"Of couse. Kacchan is capable of anything. He is good at cooking, house chores, sex, and he has a lot of money. What a perfect boyfriend material," Izuku chuckled and released himself from the hug. He kisses Katsuki on his lip and smiles. "I'm so lucky, yay."

"Getting cocky, aren't you, shitty nerd."

Izuku's smile melted into sadness. "I'm sorry I'm too weak."

Katsuki cups Izuku's face with his hands and kisses him gently. He nibbles the lips softly and rubs their nose together. Izuku closes his eyes and feels the warmness from Katsuki's breaths on his mouth.

"Stop saying that, it's starting to get annoying when you know you're not weak."

Izuku opens his eyes and chuckles. "Yeah, you're right. I know I'm not weak."

It seals the deal for Izuku. Katsuki is the one, he knows that, he always knows that, but he just having the moments more and more in his life. Making him remember things he forgot, making him understands things that seemed so dark before. Is this a fragile memory or a strong memory? Something inside of Izuku asking. He didn't think that it was a 'fragile' memory. He remembered, Katsuki helped him before too. He keeps on calling to Izuku, that's the biggest reason how Izuku won the fight last time. Maybe, the weakness of this quirk is lied down with its strongest trigger as well? Izuku doesn't know, he needs to think about it more… but now he doesn't want to. He just wants to be here, with his favorite person.

Katsuki and Izuku keep on hugging each other with their foreheads touching the other's, closed their eyes. They want to cherish this moment as long as they could. Only the sound of air, water, grass, leaves, tree, and each other's breaths and heartbeat.

"I love you so much, you know?" Izuku whispered in low voice. Katsuki kisses Izuku on his lips softly.

"Sappy bastard."

Izuku chuckles.

"Yeah. I'm that person. The sappy bastard who loves you and who you love."

Katsuki grins.

"Now you know."


	11. He is Acting Weird

**He is Acting Weird**

"Kacchaan, where are your dirty clothes from the other day?" Izuku walked to the living room, trying to find his lover. It's a rare day off, he needs to do chores since they've been ignoring things for a long period of time. They were still at the hot spring in the morning and drove home at noon, so they haven't even pack out yet. Usually they paid someone to get things done whenever they couldn't do the chores, but these days they tried their hardest to do chores as much as they could since Katsuki hates having other person touching their things when they're not around SO much. He wouldn't stop complaining at how his things changed place and such.

Katsuki who was watching TV reflectively looked at Izuku. "You're doing laundry?"

"Yep, that's why I'm asking for your dirty clothes," Izuku waited at the corner of the hallway to the washing room and bathroom.

"I'll do my clothes by myself later, just do whatever in there first," Katsuki looked at the TV again.

"Huh? I can do all of it now, why you should wait for later?" Izuku tilted his head. "Is it in your bag? I'll take your bag," Izuku was about to walk to the bedroom when Katsuki suddenly jumped. He walked to Izuku and pulled him.

"You do the dishes, I'll wash the clothes," Katsuki walked to the bedroom to take his bag.

"But we've done the dishes…" Izuku a little bit confused.

"Then sit down and watch TV or something, I'll do the laundry," Katsuki jumped to the washing room. Izuku tilts his head.

"Well.. if you insist…"

After the fight in the trip they spent most of time doing nothing than walked around, buying things for their friends and having sex. They went home the day after at the noon, with both of them feeling closer than ever. Well, it should be like that. But Izuku found that Katsuki's been acting weird since this morning. First of all, when Izuku woke up, Katsuki was already opened his eyes, sat on the chair outside their veranda, calling someone. He said that it was just Kirishima and Kirishima even greeted Izuku from the phone, but it still weird. Unless his emergency dial wasn't ringing, Katsuki will never wake up to a phone call. Well, maybe he was tired after their fight so he woke earlier? Still weird. Before coming home Katsuki was really busy in his phone, something that never happens before. The only thing he's busy with is news and villain's status on police report, but he usually just used his tablet and not his phone since the screen was bigger for him to see. Phone is only used before bed since it's smaller, more convenient.

And now, he's taking the laundry chore just because Izuku asked him for his clothes.

Totally weird.

Izuku tries to shrug it off and opened his own phone. He tried to message some of his friends and mom about his trip with Katsuki and souvenirs he bought for them. Izuku was so immersed in his phone he didn't really notice that Katsuki walked out the house. After a view minute, he heard the sound of the washing machine being done but no clattering sound of taking out the clothes. Izuku frowned and looked over his shoulder even though he knew no one behind him.

"Kacchan, are you there?" Izuku wait for a few seconds but no answer. He frowns harder and stands up, tries to find the blond hair hero who was there a few minutes ago. "Kacchan?"

Izuku walks into the bedroom, but no one is there. He walks out and looks around, still no sign of him. Izuku looks at the veranda, also no one is there. He walks to the bathroom, looking at the hallway towards the front door. No one is there. Izuku tilts his head. Did he go out? When did he go again?

Izuku mumbles while walking to the front door to check if Katsuki's shoes are there. He finds that all of Katsuki's shoes are there but his sandals were gone. It's the pair he uses whenever he goes out to nearby park or convenience store. Maybe he was out to buy detergent? But Katsuki never left without telling him before. Izuku still mumbles and walks to the washing room and taking out the clothes, moves it to the dryer.

Izuku starts the dryer and walks at the living room again, still with questions inside his head. He reaches his phone and messages Katsuki.

Kacchan, where are you?

Izuku clicks send and sighs. He leans back to the sofa and looks at the ceiling. At least Katsuki should say something… Izuku can go with him. They spent so little time together lately, and now of all the time Izuku feels really clingy. He just want to be with Katsuki all the time, and even when he was doing laundry, knowing that Katsuki was at the living room already soothing for him. Izuku pulls his legs up and hugs it with his arms, resting his chin on his knees. He sighs once again and looks at his phone.

"Kacchan, you idiot…" he mumbles when he saw nothing on the screen.

"Really? The fucking second I walk in and you already insulting me?" a harsh voice made Izuku felt better but he didn't want to look at the voice's maker.

"Because you are an idiot. You didn't say that you were going, you made me scared, you know."

Katsuki stayed silent for a second. "I'm sorry."

Izuku snickered when he heard Katsuki's guilty voice. He looked at Katsuki and smiled. "It's fine, I was a little bit lonely that's all."

Katsuki looks really guilty about that, his eyebrows still frowning into great shape. Izuku a little bit surprised that Katsuki took it seriously, usually he will just call Izuku sappy. "Wait, Kacchan, don't look like that, I'm fine really!"

Izuku stands up and walks toward Katsuki who was still standing near the sofa. The green haired hero holds the other's hands and smiles. "I helped you to dry the clothes."

Katsuki looked like he was about to say something but he held it in. "Thanks."

"Why did you come out earlier?" Izuku asked while taunting his fingers with Katsuki's. Katsuki didn't say anything but he didn't push Izuku away.

"Kirishima was nearby," Katsuki said in low voice. Izuku leans closer and tip toed a little to kiss the taller hero. Katsuki closed his eyes and freed his fingers from Izuku, moved his hand to Izuku's neck and cheek. Izuku opens his mouth when he felt Katsuki's tongue finding a way in. After a few seconds of deep kiss, Izuku broke the kiss.

"What did you guys do?" Izuku asked with a whisper.

"I gave him his damn souvenirs," Katsuki moved closer to kiss Izuku again. Izuku welcomed the kiss happily. Katsuki put his hands on Izuku's thighs and carried him in one swoop. Izuku moved smoothly to cling on Katsuki's torso with his legs and hugged his neck, not braking off the kiss. They did it so many times that failure was not even an option. At the first weeks they dated, they failed those attempts quite… painfully. There's one time Katsuki fell and injured his hand. Izuku felt really bad about that, but Katsuki blamed himself internally for being stupid and fell during a kiss. Now, they do it like pros.

Katsuki carries Izuku to the bedroom and lies him down gently. He broke the kiss off for a few second to open his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Izuku bit his lip and opens his own buttons. His fingers are trembling, he opens them slowly. Katsuki smirks and holds his hand gently, kisses it and helps him opens his buttons. Izuku blushes hard and hides his face with his hands.

"Ka-kacchan, you're being weird…"

"Weird like what?" Katsuki asked while moving to Izuku's neck and kisses it softly, making Izuku giggles.

"You're not usually like this, what's happen?" Izuku giggled.

Katsuki suddenly sits up straight, making Izuku surprised, but also lonely that his warmness moved away. "Actually I want to give you something."

Izuku's eyes shines. "Give me something? What a rare occasion?" Izuku feels a little bit confused but happy. Katsuki is not one who gives gift easily. If he buys Izuku clothes, or things, usually he will just give it like it doesn't matter, so when he says that he wants to 'give something' means it's a 'real gift'. Izuku got gifts in his birthdays and sometimes holidays, depends on the time, but not in early April like this. Katsuki's birthday is nearer, it should be Izuku who is giving gift.

"Nah, it's more like a reminder… or a collar?" Katsuki raised one of his eyebrow, deciding on which term portray his intention the best.

"Huh?" Izuku was really surprised. "You're giving me a collar?"

"No," Katsuki looked confused. He ruffled his blond hair, impatient with himself and he clicked his tongue.

"Whatever, just use it," Katsuki takes a small box inside his back pocket and throws it to Izuku. Izuku was surprised but he caught it well. He frowns and looks at Katsuki. Katsuki refuses to look at him and just looks away. Izuku opens the box and found a small silver metal inside. Izuku opens his eyes and sits up straight. He takes out the small silver metal and finds out that it was round silver metal-something that is called a ring. Izuku smiles brightly and wears it on his ring finger.

"It fits!" Izuku said happily. Katsuki finally willing to look at Izuku when he heard how happy Izuku's voice was. "Of course it does. I fucking pick the wrong size before."

"Oh, did you? What's happen?" Izuku asked with a chuckle. He still had the high tension from the ring.

"I bought that like a couple days ago and never really get the chance to know your size or whatever, so I tried it on you in our second night at the hot spring, and it didn't fucking fit. It won't go anywhere past your joint, that stupid ring. So I called Kirishima to resize the ring for me and I need to fucking sent it quickly yesterday morning – or more like at dawn – since the timing would be really bad if I didn't get to give you the ring today, I don't know when we will have another free time together again. He came to pass me the ring just now," Katsuki ruffled his hair with his hand.

"Ahahaha, thanks for going all of that trouble!" Izuku raised his hand and admired his ring. It is just a simple silver ring without any decoration on it, just a little curving of the letter "K's" inside. Izuku realizes something and looks at Katsuki.

"What about you? Where's yours?" Izuku asked.

"Me? Not really buying it for myself-"

"Wait, what!?" Izuku widened his eyes. "No, no, I won't be using the ring all by myself!" Izuku's eyes changed from disagreement with joy.

"Wait, that's mean I can buy you a ring!" his eyes shone brightly. "What a perfect opportunity! It's near your birthday, it will be your birthday present!"

"Oy, shitty nerd-"

Izuku kisses Katsuki lightly and grins after that. "I will do it and no complain."

Katsuki tilts his head and smirks. "The shitty nerd sure has a nerve of steal now. You even cut my sentence now."

Izuku chuckles. "I've been dating you for a long time, I know how to handle you."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Deku-kun! How are you?" Uraraka smiled and waved from her desk. She takes a bundle of papers from her desk and runs toward the green suited hero who was just walked in.

"I'm fine after a couple days of holiday," Izuku grinned. "How about you, Uraraka-san?"

"I'm fine, really. This job is making all of us crazy, but now your agency is helping, I guess we can take a breath of relieve a little," Uraraka shook her head and handed over a bundle of papers. "It's really messed up."

"So one of your senior had been sleeping for a couple days, and no sign of waking up?" Izuku asked while looking at the files on his hand. A blue haired hero is sleeping on the paper. Uraraka nods.

"He is really capable person, my senior is," Uraraka looks at Izuku. Izuku nods, understand what Uraraka meant. She wanted to say that this person is not a person who would lose easily, the same kind as Katsuki and himself. This person might be the same person; in fact, Izuku almost 100% believes that he was the same person who messed up with his memories.

"It will be a long and though case," Izuku looks at the files. "I will look around in the area he was patrolling before."

"If you gonna do that, do it without your hero suit," a woman in the desk near them warned Izuku. "We've been around the area for a couple days, he will definitely won't expect a hero without their suit there."

Izuku nods at the advice, even though he believes that the Memoir guy will surely remember his face, but what's wrong with a little disguise?

"I will tag in too, since it's my case in the first place," Uraraka looked at Izuku. Izuku nods at her. "Sure."

Uraraka changed into her casual clothes while Izuku needs to change in his office, so he walks to his office first to change, then they meet in the middle.

"Ah, Deku-kun, here!" Uraraka waved her hand and smiled happily when she recognized Izuku in his cap and casual clothes. Izuku runs toward her and put his finger in front of his mouth and hushes her.

"Don't say my hero name!" Izuku whispered.

Uraraka's eyes caught a silver metal on Izuku's ring finger. Uraraka frowns when she sees that. "Deku-kun…"

Uraraka holds Izuku's hand and looks at it closer. "Bakugou-kun gave you a ring!?" Uraraka wasn't loud, but Izuku still covering her mouth.

"Pssst!" he felt a little bit embarrassed when she said it like that. People in his office kinda noticed but they didn't say anything than elbowing him on his chest or stomach and giving him a little finger snap and wink. Made Izuku embarrassed, but not as much as being asked directly about it.

Uraraka actually chuckles and looks at Izuku with bright eyes. "Good for you! Are you guys getting married?"

Izuku blushes hard when he heard that and waves his hands fast. "No, no! It wasn't something like that… It's not an 'engaged ring', it's more like a 'promise ring'… I guess?" Izuku felt really embarrassed after saying that, he scratched his cheek shyly.

"It's still great! It means that Bakugou-kun expressing that he is serious with you!" Uraraka lifts Izuku's hand once again and stares at the ring. "I'm really glad for you."

Izuku smiles. He feels really warm inside his heart when he heard Uraraka's sincere thought. A friend like this is really important, something that he might never really know if he didn't met All Might and being One for All successor.

"Thank you so much, Uraraka-san. You've been a wonderful friend for me these past years," Izuku smiled gently. "I'm really grateful having you beside me."

Uraraka blushes at those lines and smacks him on his back. "What a bold guy, you are! You sure change a lot, aren't you, Izuku-kun!"

Izuku chuckles. "Did I? I don't think so. If I did change, it's also thanks to you, Uraraka-san, for making me believe in myself and the meaning of 'Deku' in our first year."

Uraraka blushes harder and covers herself with her hands.

"Uf, I just can't with you…"


End file.
